


Scars Of Our Future

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Angry Dean Winchester, Castiel in a Wheelchair, F/M, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mating Events, Mpreg, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Gabriel (Supernatural), Physical Disability, Protective Dean Winchester, Pups, Rogue Alphas, Sad Castiel (Supernatural), Sex, Sweet Dean Winchester, True Mates, events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Once every year, when the moon is at its strongest; unmated alphas, betas and omegas come from far and wide to participate in the Annual Moon Run Event, held in the flourishing Blackmoor Forests.It is at this event that many unmated wolves find a compatible mate to spend the rest of their lives with. Hence, it’s a topic of nonstop discussions by willing unmated ecstatic young wolves.But for 30 year old, unmated Castiel, it is an event that brings him loneliness and heartache. After all, being the 5 year old victim of a rogue alpha attack that left him motherless, without the bottom half of his legs and bound to a wheelchair can restrict him from participating and dim anyone’s hopes of finding a mate.So all he could do was watch the young unmated wolves run, all the while knowing that no one would run towards a damaged omega like he.Enter a green eyed Winchester….





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to post this idea and fic up. I couldn't resist.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic.
> 
> Please forgive my English as it is my second language :)
> 
> Anyways, welcome to another of my A/B/O fics!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Slight Graphic Violence

**Castiel**

He sat by the window of the his cabin, staring at the young unmated alphas, betas and omegas that loitered around- merry making and getting psyched for the most anticipated event in any young wolfs life.

_The Annual Moon Run Event._

The event would take place in the Blackmoor Forests just a few meters away from Novak Pack territory. It is there, that all these unmated wolves from 5 different packs (Novak, Winchester, Milton, Bradbury and Lafitte) would participate in a mating run that would last the entire night till morning.

It is there that lifelong mating bonds are formed.

And the same time every year, the dread, loneliness and heartache increased tenfold as a result of his…..incapability…… to take part in the event. His eyes found his thighs but traced the scars on his knees just under the opening of his shorts. His torn up bottom half of his legs (from knees below) had to be amputated as it was beyond repair.

Then his mind would drift off to that fateful day.

_He remembered how he and his beautiful mother, Olivia Novak, were playing by a clearing in the Blackmoor Forest, as they always did every Saturday while picking berries to make Berry Jam._

_It was a beautiful day; the sun was out, the air smelt so fresh and the wind whistled its tune. He was listening to one of his mother’s lovely stories of how magnificent and important Bees were when suddenly a rotten smell polluted the air, followed by the breaking of twigs and the feral growl of an untamed predator_.

_The wolf that stepped out of the trees was large, had dirty matted black fur, blood red glowing eyes that undoubtedly belonged to an alpha. A rogue alpha. His mother had shoved his cowering wolf behind her, while she attempted to growl at the rogue wolf in warning._

_Normal civilized wolves would back off from a mother protecting her pup, but not a rogue wolf. The rogue alpha got even angrier and without warning pounced on his mother, instantly sinking his large, sharp, yellow canines deep into her neck before tearing her throat open._

_He wet himself and let out a terrified whine as his mother fell to the ground, motionless. The rogue then came after him. It was a chase but the large wolf was just too fast, clamping its large jaws around both his tiny hind legs, shaking its head vigorously as he was flung side to side. He was then dropped onto the ground._

_He was in intense pain and shock. All he saw was the wolf’s red eyes coming closer and knew it was to finish him off. But just as he closed his eyes, familiar scents filled his nostrils and almost instantly five Novak Pack guard wolves burst through the bushes. He watched as four of the pack wolves chased after the rogue wolf while one stayed to lick at his wounds before holding him by the scruff of his neck and carrying him back to safety._

Then it was legs off and wheelchairs, crutches and artificial legs for the rest of his life. In other words; he was a slower and weaker omega. One that would definitely spend the rest of his life alone.

And for that, he shed a few tears.

* * *

 

**Dean**

He was only participating this year in the _Annual Moon Run_ because the council had ordered he be mated before taking over the pack alpha title. His father reiterated that he didn’t need to go through with any mating and that if he didn’t want a mate then it would be fine with him.

But thing is; the risk would be that any alpha can lay claim on the pack alpha title while playing the _‘no mate means unfit alpha’_ card. And the council would definitely have a field day with such notions. He didn’t want to ruin what his father has built through hardwork, blood, pain and sweat.

There was a soft knock on the door. He already knew who was at the door due to the soothing vanilla scent that flooded his nostrils- a scent he always loved. He closed his drawer and turned to come face to face with a beautiful, smiling, green eyed, blonde omega. He smiled, “Hey mom. What can I do for you?”

Mary Winchester entered his room, taking a seat on his bed. She smiled brightly at him, “So your father told me that you’ll be participating in this year’s _Annual Moon Run Event_ ”. She then added with a tilt to her head, “I just wanted to ask if finding a mate is really what you want?”

He gnawed at his bottom lip, taking a seat by his mom. He shrugged, surely sounding a little uncertain as he replied, “Well, yeah?”

Mary Winchester always knew how to read her children well. She wrapped an arm around his back, pulling him into her side and laying a kiss to his temple, “Oh baby. If this is something you do not want then you shouldn’t force yourself. Your father, brother and I still love you and will always be here for you, no matter your decisions in life”.

“Mom the council-“

“Screw the council! They can highly keep their traps shut and stop trying to control my baby’s life!”

He chuckled. His mother was a force to be reckoned with.

He really wanted to just dump the whole mate thing but then again his wolf instincts were telling him not to. It’s like, his alpha wolf could sense that something good was coming. So besides the fact of council obligations, the trust in his wolf was worth giving things a try.

He placed a hand on his mother’s delicate ones, “Mom, my wolf wants me to go for this run too. It’s just this feeling I can’t really explain. Just like-“.

“Something is in motion?” Mary stated.

“Yeah. Like if I don’t go then I’ll miss something”. He spared a glance at her, “Does that even make sense?”

Mary smiled and began smoothing his hair in her usual motherly doting, “Of course it makes sense baby. The trust between our human self and our wolf should be highly valued. Sometimes your wolf has insight into your future. It’s quite beautiful and thrilling in a way”.

He nodded and gnawed at his bottom lip, “Anyway, I'll go for the run and if I don't  find a mate that appeals to my wolf then I'll happily return”.

“Very well baby. Seems like a fair plan”.

“Yup!” He popped the ‘P’. He swallowed, suddenly feeling a little nervous, “Um mom?”

“Yes sweetheart?”

Dean licked his lips, “Um, how do we go about choosing the right mate?”

She smiled fondly, “I’ll tell you what I told your brother when he asked me that question earlier today”. She placed a hand on his heart, “You trust in this and not with your eyes. Most importantly, this indescribable pull that’s channeled by your wolf will tell you that that someone is the one. You will feel it and you will realize there and then that you cannot spend another moment without them. You can never see your life moving without them in it. That is how you know”.

He truly felt his mom’s words hit him in the heart and felt a whole lot better knowing that his wolf would probably do most of the hard work. He cocked his head, “Was it the same for you and dad?”

Mary released a chuckle and nodded, “Yeah it was. Your father was a manner less, loud mouthed, douchebag that worked in a rundown garage, earning a minimum wage and was dressed in the most God awful overall I have ever seen but that didn’t matter when I first laid eyes on him because my omega wolf chose him and now we are happily married and mated, with two gorgeous sons!”.

“Yikes!” Dean chuckled. “Thanks mom”.

"You're welcome sweetheart”.

He wondered what would happen in the _Annual Moon Run_ tomorrow. Was his future mate going to be there? Would they run, side by side?

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop a comment and/or kudos :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and responses to the first chapter...
> 
> I just couldn't help but work on another chapter.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: Sam and Dean are conversing telepathically in wolf form (words in italics).

**Dean**

  
The unmated wolves of the Winchester Pack had travelled, by padded feet, for four long hours before they reached the territory of the Novak Pack. By the border, they were greeted by pack warriors who escorted them to where they would assemble, rejuvenate and get their energies up for the run.

  
The meadow before the Blackmoor Forests was now littered with tents and unmated wolves that weren’t embarrassed to check out other wolves (pack or not).

  
The five packs were resting just below the foot of a plateaued hill. He looked to the plateau at the top of the tiny hill and saw cabins near to the edge and he knew there was probably a lot of other cabins that he couldn’t see from here.

  
_Novak Pack Encampment_.

  
Due to proximity; the Novak Pack were appointed sole guardians of the Blackmoor Forests. And have till this day ensured that the _Moor_ was kept free of all unwanted predators or rogues.

  
The Blackmoor Forests were known for its thick trees and bustling life that graced the earthy floors, trees and air. It was the largest Forest here in Kansas state and most importantly claimed by the wolves.

  
In other words; humans had to gain permission from the Novak Pack Alpha, Chuck Novak, before they could hike or visit the forest.

  
There was mutual respect between the two different races-wolf & human.

  
All of a sudden, he felt his wolf begin to purr creating a deep rumble in his chest. His wolf eyes kept finding the cabins of the plateau as if looking for something.

As if driven by a magnetic force, his alpha eyes was transfixed onto the cabin on the far right that was the only one that had smoke blowing out the brick-like chimney and orange glowing lights resonating out the window . It was then he spotted the silhouette of a person (behind the window); who judging from his height had him convinced that it was a child or some kind of a Dwarf-Human-Novak-Wolf.

  
Sam would totally disagree with his choice of words. He had a mental image of his pouting brother glancing at him with disapproving hazel eyes and saying, ‘ **We do not refer to someone as Dwarf-Human-Novak-Wolf, Dean!’**

  
His heart started beating rapidly the longer he stared at the silhouette by the window. This whoever, must be watching the different wolves that have come for the run.

  
He frowned, pawing at his wolf chest as if to calm his rapidly beating heart down, ‘ **Damnit! What the hell’s going on with his wolf today?’**

  
‘ _Dean!’_ Sam's voice broke him out of his ministrations.

  
He halted his pawing and turned his alpha eyes to spot a large brown furred dire wolf trotting towards him with those soft hazel eyes. He gave his furry wolf head a shake (as if trying to rid himself of a fly) before telepathically responding, ‘ _What is it, Sammy?_ ’

  
His brother sat by his side, gluing his brown wolf to his white wolf, _‘You’re distracted_ '. 

  
He couldn’t help but look back to the glowing cabin. His eyes once again took in the silhouette and found himself blurting, _‘There's someone up there watching us'._

  
Sam snorted, eyes finding the silhouette, ‘ _Well nothing wrong with someone who finds it fascinating to watch a gathering of wolves from 5 different packs. He or she is probably just fascinated'._

  
He watched the silhouette slowly disappear from view, leaving just an orange glowing window. His alpha was suddenly feeling saddened and let out a little whine.

  
What. The. Hell?

  
He found himself muttering as if trying to push down whatever his alpha was currently feeling or how it was behaving. He hardly sounded convincing even to his own self when he muttered, _‘Maybe you’re right, Sammy'._ His heart squeezed lightly as he forced his gaze away from the window to meet his curious brothers hazel ones, ‘ _Yeah, you’re right'._

* * *

**Castiel**

  
They were here.

  
The unmated wolves from the rest of the 4 wolf packs have finally converged at the foot of Melon Hill. And by Gods, he had to admit that he was in awe of the giant, furred beasts that roamed.

  
But after a while of fascination, this hollowness and heartache would consume him. And this time, it had nothing to do with the event, instead, it had to do with the fact that he would never be able to transform into a wolf, ever again.

  
Till this day, he had no idea what his wolf looked like. He only had a mental image of his 5 year old pup form; jet black fur, wild and untamed. But after the tragedy, he was restricted to transform lest he hurt himself further.

  
As the Novak council would remind him; a wolf without his legs is just as useless as a clock without its hands.

  
He knew what that meant- _that he was dysfunctional or an invalid._

  
He felt a tear cascade down his already wet cheeks as he envied the unmated wolves that prowled and pounced on one another, growling and playful. The thought that suddenly invaded his mind was how he was now 30 years old and never got to experience how it felt to be a jovial, energetic wolf in its prime.

  
His eyes, of it’s own accord, drifted towards a very large, pure white wolf who sat quietly by the foot of the hill, observing all the cabins on the edge of Melon Hill. This wolf seemed settled in as if not wanting to participate in playful banter like the other wolves.

  
And when the wolf’s eyes landed on his cabin, his heart skipped a few beats. His omega within couldn’t help but purr. _Awkward_.

  
His wolf has never purred before.

  
It was like his focus couldn’t stray from the white wolf whose eyes kept landing on his cabin and what he wished was him.

  
He couldn’t help but feel a stirring of excitement at being the focus of a very handsome wolf- however, the wolf probably couldn’t see him. _Like Duh!_ His cabin was too far away. _You're probably just a blur._

  
Then his heart almost collapsed when a great brown wolf trotted up to the white wolf, nearly gluing itself to the white wolf's side. He watched as the white and brown wolf glanced at each other with unmistakable affection.

  
_Well. That must be the chosen mate that the handsome white wolf was planning on chasing during the annual run._

  
Oh how his heart couldn’t take it.

  
He was meant to be forever alone. He was just a useless, broken omega.

  
And this time, he felt empty when the white wolf’s eyes fell back onto his cabin. He had to get away from the window and away from the white wolf’s line of sight.

  
He didn’t need any stress on his already withered heart.

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please I thrive on your comments and/or kudos. Tell me what you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I admit, I just can't help myself! I had to write another chapter!
> 
> So a new character you will adore gets introduced...and will Dean find Cas?

**Rocket**

  
His name was Cody, but everyone called him Rocket. He was 3 years old and had many friends but only one was his ‘ _Best Friend'_. His best friends name is Castiel.

  
His little puppy legs scrambled towards his best friends cabin. Momma says he can go play with Cassie while she helps out with making the _wolves who came for the run_  , feel at home. That means she has to help out with preparations of food and drinks.

  
Since he was too short to reach for the doorbell, he began scratching and pawing at the base of the front door. He let out a few whines so Cassie knows he’s here and that he wants to come in.

  
He began yipping and skipping excitedly when he heard the familiar sound of small rubber wheels rolling on the wooden floor towards the door. _Cassie was coming!_

  
As soon as the door opened, he pounced onto Cassie's lap, snuggling into his best friends warm rumbling chest.

  
Cassie's warm chuckle always made him feel happy and that would make his tail go wild, waving back and forth in the air. Castiel ruffled the brown fur on the top of his head, greeting, “Hey little Rocket. Nice to see you today".

  
He replied telepathically, _“Hi Cassie! I missed you too!”_

 

* * *

  
**Castiel**

  
There came the scratching that belonged to the light of his life. He shook his head and chuckled at the persistence of the little pup who was letting out a loud whine whilst his scratching sounds increased.

  
He always looked forward to this time of the day, on afternoons when little Rocket would come for a visit. It was the time of the day he could truly feel relaxed and maybe laugh a little. The over energetic pup always made him forget about his sorrows and heartache- just for a while.

  
He opened the door and all he saw was a brown blur flying in the air before it landed on his thighs and instantly burrowing itself into his chest. He laughed at the enthusiasms of the pup, rubbing the pups head fondly. He uttered, “Hey little Rocket. Nice to see you today".

  
The little one purred and replied telepathically, “ _Hi Cassie! I missed you too!”_

  
There was a reason he was drawn to little Rocket. It was because of the fact that Rocket was the only one who could telepathically communicate with him while in wolf form and he was in human form. It was quite rare.

  
Wolves could only communicate telepathically when the other is in wolf form too. But there was the exception of true mates who apart from normal ways wolves communicated, could converse when one is in wolf form and the other is in human form.

  
Instinctually, he knew that Rocket was not his true mate plus this little one in his arms was an omega. So omega-omega bonds cannot happen. Not in the true mate sense.

  
All in all, little Rocket felt more like a son.

  
Little Rocket aimed his puppy eyes at him, “ _Do you has hot chocolate, Cassie?”_

  
He rolled his wheelchair back into the house, with Rocket still perched on his lap, “Yup buddy. The fires on, so we'll be able to roast a few marshmallows to add into your hot chocolate, yeah?”

  
Rocket squealed in excitement before jumping off his lap, landing catlike of the floor before running around his wheelchair, _“Yay! Yummy hot chocolate with marshmallows!”_ He laughed as he watched little one behave like an actual rocket zooming here and there before the little one jumped onto his lap once more. The little one’s tongue was lolling out onto one side, trying to catch his breath. Then he watched as Rocket glanced around, _“Where Gabby?”_

  
Gabby is Gabriel.

His omega brother shared a cabin with him and was the only other person who he trusted and felt good around besides Rocket. There was just a tiny tug on his heartstrings when he replied, “Um. Gabby is down by the meadows. He will be participating in the _Annual Moon Run Event_ that will take place today".

  
He watched the little one nod. Then the little one tilted his head to the side, “ _What about you, Cassie? You not going Moon Run?”_

  
Oh how the ache in his heart came back. He tried to put on a smile but failed miserably as his face muscles decided to go slack, making it an upside down smile instead. He swallowed, voice a little thick as he replied, “No sweetheart. I can’t participate in the Moon Run”.

  
“ _Why not?”_ Rocket asked looking slightly confused and upset.

  
He took a deep breath, “Because sweetie, I can’t run".

  
_“But you can walk with your walking stick or plastic legs!”_

  
The little one always referred to his artificial legs as _plastic legs_ and his crutches as _walking stick_.

  
He honestly admired the way the kid would always try to find a solution. Rocket was just that type of wolf who was full of love and care. Everyone adored him. He smiled shakily, “Sweetheart, the Moon Run is only for those that can chase other wolves real fast. We cannot walk in the Moon Run Event. Those are the rules”.

  
_“Those rules suck, BIGTIME! How can you run when you can only walk! That’s not fair!”_

  
He thumbed at the little ones frowny wolf eyebrows, “Its ok sweetie. I’m fine not running". He lied.

  
The little one huffed after a while, _“Its ok Cassie. We have more fun drinking hot chocolate today"._

  
Oh how his heart squeezed, _“Yes it’s going to be super fun sweetie"._ He'll take Rockets comfort anytime.

 

* * *

  
**Dean**

  
The run had begun.

  
But his wolf legs weren’t taking him further out into the forest for a chase. No it was like his alpha wanted to keep coming back to the meadows.

  
And now he had wasted hours. It was now midnight.

  
What the heck was going on with his wolf?

  
He spoke to his inner alpha, _‘There are no wolves to chase here!’_

  
His alpha’s gruff voice huffed back, ‘ _Just let me lead. Stop fighting it Dean!’_

  
He remembered his mothers words . _The trust between our human self and our wolf should be highly valued. Sometimes your wolf has insight into your future._

  
He closed his wolf eyes briefly, letting himself relax. He felt much more lighter when he opened his eyes and commanded his inner alpha, _‘Lead the way then'._

  
As if with a mind of it’s own, his wolf began pawing to the foot of the hill he had sat earlier when they first arrived. But instead of stopping there, the alpha wolf propelled him to climb up the _not so steep_ hill.

He had to admit that his heart was pounding lightly as he finally reached the top of the plateau.

There as far as the eye could see were more cabins he had suspected was here all along. It was all quiet and no one moved about.

  
_‘Why did you bring me up here?’_

  
His wolf then propelled him forward, towards what he realized was the cabin he was staring at when he first arrived. As he approached, he noticed that the orange glow still spilled out the window.

  
Someone was still awake.

  
And somehow excitement began to bubble within him.

  
What. The. Hell?

  
His wolf came to a halt before the front door of the cabin. And once again, he asked, _‘Why did you bring me here?’_

  
His wolf purred, _‘To bring you to him'._

  
His heart skipped a beat, the answer was still ambiguous. So he asked, ‘ _Who's him?’_

  
That’s when his alpha compelled him to raise his wolf head and take a very deep sniff. He gasped as the scent of honey and sweet apple pie invaded his nostrils almost making his legs weak and definitely speeding up his heart in further excitement.

  
His wolf’s purr became louder (almost sounding like 'baby's engine) before the alpha gave him the answer he already knew. _‘The one. Our Heart. Our mate'._

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos as it inspires me to keep writing :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter!
> 
> Dean and Cas meet 😃😃😃😃😃

**Castiel**

  
He loved to knit, especially when he couldn’t sleep. So here he was, just after midnight, by the fireplace, fully concentrated on knitting a soft blue sweater for little Rocket’s pup form. Winter was coming and the little one needed to stay warm.

  
But then his ears were always on alert.

  
He had become accustomed to listening for any danger. It was something he was very cautious about ever since he recovered after the rogue alpha attack. Plus, the thought of being even more vulnerable, now that he was confined to a wheelchair always put him on edge.

  
And as if some higher power was trying to taunt him further, his ears picked up the breaking of twigs and the crunching of leaves very close by. His heart instantly sped up and panic gripped him. He quickly laid the half done sweater on the nearby couch and made a grab for the hot poker.

  
He sat in his wheelchair, gripping the hot poker hard as he stared at the door. He was literally frozen on the spot, not able to move a single inch. But then as the seconds passed, his heart began to calm. He took a deep breath, sighing, “Christ I need to stop being so jumpy".

  
Then his ears had to go and pick up another scarier sound- the deep rumble of a very big wolf. He sniffed the air catching the strong scent of leather and whiskey. That scent alone was enough to tell him it belonged to an unfamiliar alpha. Oh God! Another rogue!

  
And why in the hell was his omega purring?

  
_'Now is not the time to be acting up omega!'_ He scolded his own inner wolf.

  
His eyes found the moonlight that sipped in through the gap at the base of his front door. He was startled when a shadow invaded the light before disappearing. His heart was on a mission to beat itself out of his chest as his ears captured the loud sniffing and eventually the heavy paws that creaked the wooden floor of his porch.

  
Maybe, if he warned it, then the wolf would go away?

  
He took a deep breath and barked with every ounce of strength he had left, “Go away! I have a weapon and I’m not afraid to use it on trespassers!”

  
He could hear that the heavy footfalls of the giant intruder wolf had halted. Which could only mean the wolf was going to leave soon or contemplating an attack? He hoped it wasn’t the latter. But just as he thought he had finally scared the wolf enough was when a deep gruff voice started telepathically saying, _“I can’t leave you omega mine"._

  
The wolf was telepathically communicating with him, successfully. No! A wolf cannot communicate to another wolf who is in human form....unless....no! His omega was starting to purr even more louder whilst feeling excited. Omega mine?

  
What?

  
He was so confused right now. He was at a loss for words because no way was this happening to him. This was probably some kind of whacky dream gone wrong. But instead of feeling even more upset, anger began to flood him as he thought of how the alpha wolf was trying to deceive him.

  
He bellowed, “I know that you’re just trying to scare me, wolf!”

  
_“Scaring you is the last thing I’ll ever want to do omega mine”._

  
He bristled, “Stop calling me ‘omega mine!"

  
It was silent for a while before the wolf uttered, _“But you are my true mate. You are my omega just like I am your alpha"._

  
And there it was. The words **_true mate_** resonated in his head repeatedly.

  
But instead of happiness, dread began to consume him. He felt so terrified, because the alpha didn’t know what he was, didn’t know the nature of the omega it refers to as ‘ _true mate'._ He was afraid of the disappointment and the disgust the alpha would look at him with.

  
His heart squeezed repeatedly as this hollowness filled his chest. His eyes began to water and his voice began to tremble as he stated, “You will not be pleased with who I am. So please just leave". His tears eventually cascading down his cheeks.

  
The alpha whined loudly as if in distraught before saying, _“I will never abandon you. Please let me in?”_

Guess the alpha will never go away until it gets what it wants.

  
His heart lurched. He was feeling hesitant and afraid but every molecule in his body was compelling him to try.

  
His inner omega murmured, _“Give him a chance Castiel. You will never know unless you try"._

  
He took a deep breath before laying the hot poker down beside the tea table. He closed his eyes, whispering to himself, “Please let this be the right choice". He opened his eyes and wheeled himself to the door.

  
Please let him love me for me.

 

* * *

  
**Dean**

  
He could feel his omegas pain. The words the omega had spoken was filled with too much hurt and self degradation. He wondered why his omega was feeling this way? Was he not happy to know that he had finally met his true mate?

  
Whatever way or whatever it was; he was willing to find out.

  
Because he and his alpha was persistent that way plus he felt his heart had already surrendered itself to his omega.

  
His heart skipped a huge beat when he heard the door lock click. His wolf was starting to feel giddy and excited. Then the door swung open and all his answers were answered and his heart felt like it would explode from how tight it had become.

  
His wolf eyes took in the hesitant, scared yet saddened and tired blue orbs. He could see the pain deep within the depths of the mans soul. _A lifelong pain._ His heart cringed even further when his eyes travelled down the mans body all the way to find the missing lower limbs (knee below). Those rough, jagged scars on the knees told a story of it’s own.

  
He heard a sniffle and knew his omega was crying. He could feel the heartache and shame in his omegas scent. It was pungent and raw; filled with regret and loneliness. His wolf began purring as if to comfort and for once he loved the sound of the deep rumble.

  
His initial shock was wearing off and the love he knew was there from the first moment he smelled _the honey and apple pie_ scent began to take over. His eyes finally found the beautiful glassy blue orbs of the saddened omega. His heart swelling up a million times to realize that he wanted to know this man, that he wanted to love this man and cherish this man forever.

  
This was his omega and he couldn’t ask for a wolf more perfect than the one before him.

His omega was a beautiful jewel.

  
His mother was right. He couldn’t imagine a future without this beautiful omega. An omega who’s scars were a symbol of his strength and will to keep striving. This was exactly the true mate he had dreamed of having.

  
He felt his wolf cheeks heat up, _“What is your name, omega mine?”_ Not caring if he sounded too formal but hey, he was a gentleman that way.

  
The blue eyed beauty with the jet black gorgeous hair seemed frozen and stunned for a short while before stammering, “C- Castiel. My name is Castiel".

  
He could feel his wolf taking the lead, making him bow its head down before the omega. The wolf was showing respect and worshipping its omega. Then his large wolf head lifting up, his green wolf eyes bore into the blue depths of the omega's orbs, “ _Hello beautiful Castiel. I’m Dean and I will protect your heart for more than a million lifetimes to come"._

  
The omega choked out in a watery timid voice, “You'd fight for me?”

  
He could hear the slight disbelief in the omegas tone. Time to make the omega feel loved and cherished like he should always be. He put on a wolf smile, _“Yes angel eyes. I'd fight and die for you"._

The omega's small smile and shining hopeful eyes was worth the stars, the moon and the universe.

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos. Tell me what you think of the chapter? 😀


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promised myself that I would work on this chapter and upload it before I went to sleep :D

**Castiel**

Was this even real? Was his mind trying to play tricks on him? Was his emotions just trying to screw around with him?

But the more soothing words the alpha wolf spoke; the more he felt himself calming and eventually believing. And his reassurance came from the alphas deeply penetrating green gaze that didn’t falter nor sway.

Above all else, his omega was very much interested in the alpha; continuously purring and trying to push itself to the surface (something he was glad his human self could control after years of practice- because it wouldn’t be good for him if he suddenly morphed into a wolf seeing as it could cause severe damage).

He couldn’t help but smile brightly at those heartwarming and tummy fluttering words of the beautiful beast before him. Leather and Whiskey had never smelled so nice to him- but now he thinks it would be on his list of heavenly scents.

The alpha asked with such tenderness (quite opposite to their brute and abrasive nature), _“May I come in, Castiel?”_

He tilted his head, smile still in place, “I’d have you know Dean that I prohibit wolves from entering my cabin unless they are in human form”. He shrugged thinking back to his little friend who was here just a couple of hours ago, bright innocent puppy eyes coming into vision, making him smile fondly, “Exception is a sweet little pup named Rocket who loves to spend most of his time in wolf form”.

Dean chuckled and nodded, _“Very well Castiel. Do you have any clothes that can fit me then?”_

He beamed, “Of course I do. You and my older brother, Michael, have about the same built and height. I’ll fetch some clothes for you to change into”. He was assuming that Dean would morph into the same or close to the body structure of his brother seeing as their wolves were about the same size. He hoped his assumptions were correct.

_“Thank you”._

He was enamored by the alpha’s politeness. It was a good change as all the other alphas he has encountered (family or pack member) were downright foul mouths who somewhat viewed omegas as the lesser of all wolves- though it was just hurt spewed by their words, however, any forms of physical abuse on an omega was never tolerated in the Novak Pack.

He rolled his wheelchair towards their guest room, where he knew Michael had abandoned a few of his shirts and jeans in. He pulled out a red checkered flannel and dark blue Jeans. He inspected the clothing and realized that Dean would definitely look good in these. He closed his eyes briefly, trying to will down his mischievous omega, muttering under his breath, “Get a hold of yourself, Castiel”.

He wheeled his way back to the alpha who was seated on his furry butt, looking so adorable like a pup waiting for a treat. **Oh man, did he just compare his alphas mannerisms to that of a dog?** He brought his wheelchair to stop before the massive wolf, reaching his hand with the clothes out and hanging it on the wolfs neck, “Go change”.

The wolf nodded once more, _“Yes Cas”._

Before the wolf could trot away with the clothes securely resting on the back of its neck, he found himself asking as his curiosity bubbled, “Cas?”

The wolf looked almost shy as it answered _, “While I was waiting for you to return, I was thinking of a name my wolf would feel fond of calling you, hence, Cas”_. The wolf quietly uttered, _“I hope that’s ok with you?”_

His heart was doing a flutter dance. He found himself blushing and grinning, “I like it”. No one had ever given him a nickname before except for his brother, Gabriel, who referred to him as  _‘Cassie Banana’._ Apparently, his brother says that he smells like _Sweet Banana’s_ to him, hence the horrible nickname.

But Cas….Cas he liked. Short, simple, not weird.

He wheeled himself back to the fireplace to wait for the alpha. In his mind, he couldn’t help but imagine how his alpha would look like in human form. Not that it mattered, but one couldn’t help but be curious.

* * *

 

**Dean**

The clothes fit perfectly. Well maybe he was a tad bit muscly than Cas’ brother, Michael. But, all in all, he was comfortable.

He startled when an owl’s ‘ _Hoo_ ’ sounded just above him. He glanced up at the green leaves and branches of the tree, eyes spotting the white owl that sat quietly on a tree trunk, watching him with its big round orbs. He waved at the nocturnal bird, “Sorry for dressing under your tree. Kind of had too because you see, my omega doesn’t like wolves in the house and I didn’t want to disrespect his wishes or scare him”.  

‘ _Hoooooooo’._ The owl responded before opening its wings and taking flight into the night.

He clicked his tongue, “Well best of luck on your nightly hunts bud”.

He shook his head at himself. Man if his mate would see him talking to an owl, he’d probably flip and look at him funny. But, yeah, his dad always taught him to respect each and every living thing you come across. _If you have to thank them, thank them and if you have to help them, help them; you’ll be surprised of the good that will come out of respecting all animals or creatures of the world._

He glanced back at the cabin, smiling at the fact that he knew who was waiting for him. His beautiful omega and mate, Castiel. Come to think of it, he was happy of the way he behaved around Cas, considering that most alphas would on instinct alone, pounce on their true mates, claiming them through knotting and mating bites- which most omegas would challenge the alpha to do.

But he knew, he couldn’t do this with Cas. His omega needed time and he was willing to give his beautiful mate all the time he needed. All he hoped was that sweet Cas would give him a chance to prove himself. To show the omega that he wasn’t just some knot head alpha.

_Well time to head in and get to know this beautiful blue eyed omega._

**

His alpha hummed in satisfaction the moment he approached his wide eyed omega. He could see the omega was trying not to gawp and check him out. The honey and apple pie scent was now becoming more pungent and the unmistakable excitement was laced into the omegas beautiful smell.

He put on a toothy smile- guaranteed heart stopper. He came to stand before Cas, digging his hands into his front jean pockets, “Well, um. Here I am”. He could feel his ears heating up.

The omega not so subtly put it, saying, “You’re a beautiful man, Dean”. The omega's gaze then dropped to his own lap to meet his fiddling fingers, “Unlike me. I’m not so beautiful”.

There it was again. The self-degradation and doubt. He hated it- it made him feel sad. He didn’t know what had happened to his mate but he was willing to listen and help his mate see himself for what he truly is- a beautiful, amazing omega.

He couldn’t take the sight of his omega looking so crestfallen. He carefully asked, “Cas, may I take a seat?”

The blue eyed angel glanced up at him with teary eyes, voice thick with emotion as he replied, O-Of course D-Dean”.

He smiled lightly and sat on the single sofa that happened to be just opposite Cas wheelchair. He swallowed and decided to make a bold move by placing a hand above Castiel’s fiddling ones. When the blue eyes of the angel met his, he smiled, “Cas, you a very beautiful omega. I can promise you that”.

The omega sniffed, deciding to boldly thumb lightly on the back of his palm. The warmth of the omega’s touch was so welcoming. The omega then met his eyes shyly, croaking out, “I am damaged, Dean. I am damaged beyond repair”.

His heart squeezed. How could such a beautiful wolf think that? He shook his head, saying, “I don’t believe you’re damaged Cas. In my eyes, I see an omega that has been through so much and despite all the obstacles, you kept fighting”. He stated, “You being here proves that you’re not damaged but are a survivor”.

“But you might not love me, Dean”.

“Impossible. I am already in love with you angel eyes”.

The omega blushed lightly, now playing with Dean’s finger, almost whispering as he stated shyly, “I don’t know how to make you happy, Dean?”

Cas’ words were eating deeply into his heart. He laid a palm under Cas chin, tilting the beautiful face up so that Cas’ blue eyes met his, “I hope you know that you already make me the happiest alpha alive, Cas. I don’t need you to prove anything to me. We will get through whatever together. As an alpha and omega mate”.

The omega chewed on his bottom lip before eyeing him with hesitation and curiosity, “Do you think your family will like me?”

Every omega would always want their alphas family approval. He chuckled, “My family would adore you. I promise”. His eyes then dropped to the scars on Castiel’s knees, finger automatically tracing the healed line, “Would you tell me how this came to be?”

Castiel’s eyes widened, “Um, you really want to know?”

“Of course Cas. Your scars are a part of you”.

“Very well Dean”.

He could hear the uncertainty in his mates voice but nevertheless, he would be here to listen, understand and comfort. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and/or kudos as it inspires me to keep writing :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe gets introduced in a hilarious way :)

**Dean**

  
When Cas told him everything about the rogue wolf attack, all he wanted to do was embrace the man in his arms and never let go. The pain, the fear, the shock of being a witness to a horrifying death would definitely live Cas with a scar- A scar that wasn’t only visible but one that was embedded deep within the soul of the omega.

  
He didn’t know if he was strong enough to take the pain if his mother had been killed in such a way while he stood helpless and hopeless. This omega was beyond courageous and brave. He lightly squeezed Cas hand, “I’m sorry that you had to go through such a terrible ordeal, angel. I can’t fathom the pain and suffering you had to endure".

  
The omega chewed on his bottom lip, shrugging, “I had the support of my brother, Gabriel. At times Michael would get that stick out of his alpha assbutt and decide to comfort me".

 _Assbutt?_ Anyway...

  
His heart hurt that his mate had to suffer, mostly alone. He shook his head, “I wish I could have been there for you".

  
The omega's blue gaze locked onto his, “You’re here now, Dean". The blue eyed beauty smiled shakily, “That matters to me at this moment”.

  
“Then I will continue to be here for you”. He lifted the omegas hand, laying a soft kiss on the back of the omega's hand and knuckles.

  
He watched the omega blush, “Thanks Dean".

  
His brain short circuited because of the adorable red tinge on the omegas cheeks so he uttered, “My favourite hobby from now onwards is to make you blush as much as I can".

  
His heart stuttered at the bright white toothy smile of the omega, face becoming crimson. The omega replying, “Sounds fun, Dean. Good luck with that".

  
Oh, the omega was certainly playful. He chuckled, “I accept the challenge my sweet omega". The longing stare they had hooked on each other was bringing them closer to each others faces. _Oh God! They were going to kiss!_

  
But just as the tips of their noses touched, the door flew open. They pulled back, Cas going on instant alert- grabbing at the poker near the tea table while he stood up before his mate, ready to protect and maim (if need be).

  
A short blonde haired man with a dirt stained completely naked body and a nasty bite mark on the side on his neck, stopped in his tracks, “Oh hey!” The omegas stance then became defensive, “Who the fuck are you!? What’re are you doing in my brothers cabin!?”

  
_Ohhhhh!_

  
He was currently at a loss for words and maybe a little blind at the whole full frontal display of...dangling bits. His saviour Cas, slowly wheeled himself around him, “Oh my God! Gabe! Put on some clothes will you!”

  
“Who is this man-". The short blonde took a long sniff, eyes widening and nose wrinkling in disapproval, “Who is this alpha, Cassie Banana!?”

The man sure looked intimidating for a short omega, as he stomped up to him, fiercely jabbing at his chest, “Are you here to mess with my brother!? I will beat your alpha ass to a pulp!”

  
“Gabe stop it!” Castiel pleaded.

  
But it seemed like the omega ignored his brother and turned around, calling out, “Sammy Baby! I need your extremely large body here!”

  
He frowned at the name. Just then a familiar, VERY NAKED, little brother with hair sticking out everywhere as if he'd been in a wild tussle came sliding in, looking way too excited for this scenario, blurting, “Round Four!”

  
“Sammy!” The name of his little brother fell out of his mouth before he could think.

  
Sam's eyes bulged, and his hands suddenly fell to cup his groin, shrieking, “Dean! What are you doing here!?”

  
He answered, “My mate lives here!”

  
Gabe's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. The omega looked back and forth between Cas and he before squealing, “Oh my God! You’re Cassie Banana's true mate!” The omega then folded his arms along his chest, aiming a pout at Cas, “Why didn’t you tell me bro?”

  
“Because you came storming in here, attacking Dean and not letting me finish explaining!”

  
Gabe blushed, “Um, sorry". The short blonde omega glanced at him with apologetic brown eyes, sticking out a hand, “I’m sorry Dean-o".

  
Nuh uh! He wasn’t shaking that hand if it’s been anywhere near his brother. He wasn’t stupid, he could put two and two together. He took a step back, “All forgiven man...just um...go put on some clothes and clean up".

  
Gabe beamed, dropping his hand, walking to stand side by side with his very red brother who was still cupping his private parts. He wanted to barf when the omega landed a hard slap on Sam's ass making the alpha squeak and jump on the spot. “Yup! Me and this fine stud of mine have been at it on the surface of the forest for quite a few hours”. The omega purred, aiming a cheeky look at Sam, running a finger down the mans pectoral, “Maybe, we do need a shower before we get to round four on my very soft mattress".

  
He groaned the same moment Cas scolded, “Gabe! Disappear into your room please, I think my eyes are about to fall out of its sockets!”

  
He was honestly happy that his brother had found his true mate but right now he really wanted them to be gone from sight. His brother walked passed him, clapping a hand on his shoulder, “Congrats Dean. Talk later".

  
“Yeah Sammy. You too".

  
“Come on my Adonis! I’m horny!” Came Gabe’s voice from the hallway. "My mouth wants to sample that mushroom of yours, pronto!"

  
He believes he is scarred for life. Yup! Definitely.

 

* * *

 

**Castiel**

  
“Dean I apologize for my crazy brother”.

  
His mate chuckled, taking a seat by the sofa, “Its ok Cas. Your bother was just being protective. I completely understand that as I am equally protective over Sam".

  
He nodded, “So I’m assuming that Sammy is your brother? My brothers mate".

  
“Yup. He's my baby brother". He could see the fondness in Dean’s eyes.

  
“Well I guess I’ll properly meet him early this morning during breakfast then".

  
Dean chuckled, “Yeah”. The green eyed alpha then held his hand in his making his heart jolt. “How are you doing?”

  
Well that was a random question, nevertheless, it made him smile and feel giddy. Someone cared for him for once in his life...well apart from Gabe. He placed his other hand atop Dean's, “I’m good Dean. Thank you for asking”. He added, “I think we should both get some rest now. I am feeling a little tired".

  
The alpha nodded, “Of course angel”. The alpha rubbed the back of his neck, “Um...is it ok if I sleep here...beside you...while I wrap my arms around you?”

  
His heart stuttered, “Y-You want to c-cuddle?”

  
“Only if you feel comfortable or want to Cas. No pressure", Dean answered quickly.

  
He didn’t know if it was because of their bond or how sweet Dean was; all he knew was that somewhere along the way, he had truly began to trust Dean. And with the added fact that ‘ _cuddling_ ' with someone who would love him for him was one of his most desired wishes. He found his heart skipping beats and his tummy fluttering pleasantly as he shyly replied, “I would love to sleep in your arms alpha".

“Yeah?” Dean repeated softly.

  
He nodded, “Yeah Dean”. For once he wanted something for himself and he was done second guessing himself for tonight at least. He murmured, “Yeah".

  
**

  
Feeling safe and secure in the arms of the alpha, feeling warmed by the body of the alpha, feeling the love through the heartbeat of the alpha's heart and hearing the sweet _‘good night Cas. I love you_ ' that fell out of the alphas mouth in a soft whisper was the best thing that’s ever happened to him in his entire omega life.

  
And if that night he was lulled to sleep by the soft snores of the alpha; no one but him would know how precious this bond truly was.

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think of the chapter and/or leave kudos if you can :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok a filler chapter with adorable protective Rocket...
> 
> Please note that only Cas can understand in his human form...Rockets telepathic communication is in Italics (In wolf form).

**Rocket**

  
Breakfast time at Cassie's. He couldn’t wait as he let his little stubby feet lead him to Cassie's cabin. But when he got there, his nose found many different scents.

  
Bleh. He doesn’t like the new scents.

  
Did Cassie need him? What if there were meanie wolves in Cassie's house? What if they were harming Cassie?

  
He growled and snarled, running through the already opened cabin door. He followed the weird nasty scents combined with Cassie's and Gabby's into the kitchen. He burst into the kitchen, halting in his steps when he saw two strange, very tall men- one seated beside Cassie and one freakish large one beside Gabby.

  
He snarled, baring his teeth as his hackles rose. He saw the two men shoot him wide eyed looks. _Yup, you should be scared._ Cassie's voice filled his mind, “Calm down Rocket".

  
Too late. He was already going for the blonde ones ankle.

  
He sank his baby teeth into the Jean’s, tugging and pulling hard. But all that blonde one did was chuckle and say, “Oh he’s adorable”.

  
The insult! I’ll show you adorable Mr.!

  
He was just about to go for the ankles when he felt himself being lifted up. He wiggled in Gabby's arms in protest.

  
“Its ok Rocket. These are our mates".

  
Huh? Mates?

  
Gabby pointed to the blonde one he had attacked, “This is Dean, Cassie's mate". And the gestured to the real tall one with very pretty hair, “And this big guy is my mate. His name is Sam".

  
He aimed a smiling Dean a narrowed look, telepathically reaching out to Castiel, _“Is he good Cassie?”_

  
“Yes he is sweetheart".

  
He wiggled his little body in Gabby's hand, _“Take me to him! Take me to him!”_

  
Cassie chuckled, “He wants you to take him to Dean, Gabe".

  
Gabe chuckled and placed him on Dean’s lap.

  
He immediately went on puppy eye mode. Shooting his eyes in apology up at Dean along with his famous puppy smile.

  
Dean smiled. The alpha's warm green eyes meeting his and a large soothing hand rubbed at his head. “Hey Rocket. It’s nice to finally put a face to the tiny pup that holds Cas' heart”. The alpha added, “Since you have been Cas protector, I think it’s only fair that I ask you for permission on something. Is that ok?”

  
Oh how excited he got. An alpha was worshiping at his feet.

  
He nodded frantically.

  
Dean chuckled, “Is it ok if I bring Castiel to my pack today? I want him to meet some very special people".

  
He furrowed his brow, _“But how you gonna take him?”_

  
Castiel smiled and voiced his thought to Dean, “He asks of how you are going to take me, Dean?”

  
Dean nodded, replying, “Well I’m going to be carrying my mate on my back".

  
Woah!

  
He tilted his head, _“How big's your wolf, Dean?”_

  
Castiel repeated, “He wants to know how big your wolf is, Dean?”

  
The alpha winked, “Oh my wolf's bigger than your alpha Chuck's , sweetheart".

  
Woah!

  
He then shot a worried look at his best friend, _“Will Cassie be safe on the journey? And will you bring him back?”_

  
“He wants to know if I’ll be safe on the journey and if you will bring me back?”

  
Dean nods, “Yes I will, little one. He will be safe and we will return".

  
He somehow felt good about that. He nodded, “ _Ok you can take him!”_

  
Cassie chuckles, “He says that you can take me".

  
The big blonde alpha replies, “Thank you little Rocket”.

  
He nods and jumps onto the table, trotting towards the long haired alpha seated on the other side of the table, “ _You look real pretty”._

  
“Rocket", Cassie said not amused.

  
Sam asked, “What did he say, Cas?”

  
Castiel sighed, “He said that you look pretty”.

  
He could hear Dean snort behind him, “Man I love this kid”. The same time Sam groans, “Why does it always have to be the hair?”

  
Gabby jumped in, threading his fingers through Sam's brown locks, “Well sweetie, you do have the glossiest strands I have ever seen".

  
He sat on his butt and put on an agreeing puppy smile, _“I want hair just like yours someday, Sammy. Can you tell me your secrets?”_

  
Castiel echoed what he had said to Sam. Dean threw his head back in laughter, “Oh he’ll teach you sweetheart".

  
Sam huffed, “Fine. I’ll teach you".

  
Best day ever! Now I’m hungry!

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos as it inspires me to keep writing :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel POV

**Castiel**

To say he was overwhelmed or awestruck was an understatement. He had never thought he would ever enter this deep into the woods; he had lost all hope when he was robbed of his hind legs. He was also feeling a lot of emotions at this point, particularly as he rode on the white wolf’s broad back, fingers threaded into the long white strands of the thick fur.

His mate didn’t run, instead, chose to walk calmly through the woods. He felt the wind brush his face, smelled the fresh air enter his nostrils and fill his lungs fully, the height at which he was perched gave him a clear view of the tall trees, the leaves and the rays of light sipping through and finally he could hear the critters that sang their songs combined with birds who hummed their melodies.

He turned his head to the side to see the huge brown wolf of Sam Winchester strolling beside them- Gabe was in human form also riding on Sam’s large back (because his brother insisted he wanted to instead of walking). His brother’s eyes met his, the omega smiled, “This is magnificent, huh Cassie banana?”

He felt his cheeks hurt as he smiled widely. His heart squeezing a little as he replied, “Yeah, it’s truly amazing, Gabe”.

He turned back to face the front, eyes taking in all the scenery once again. This was truly amazing indeed.

He looked down to see Dean’s white ears flicking back and forth. He rubbed at one of his alpha’s ears, telepathically asking, _“Everything ok, alpha?”_

He could feel Dean’s wolf purr. He felt the vibrations through his entire being which in turn made his omega thrum in happiness. The alpha’s voice filled his mind, “ _Everything is ok, love. Are you enjoying the view from up there?”_

“Yeah, it is breathtaking” _._ He found himself unconsciously uttering, “I never thought I’d see the forests again, ever since-”. He found his voice faltering in the end, a lump forming in his throat as he felt wetness fill his eyes.

The great wolf halted in his tracks, turning its massive head towards his baby brother. He could hear what Dean said to Sam, _“Go ahead Sammy. Cas and I will find you”._

The brown wolf nodded as understanding fleeted through his features before he was walking ahead with his brother. He wondered why they had stopped.

He felt his heart beat rise slightly. He asked, “Dean why have we stopped? Is everything ok?”

He watched as Dean’s wolf raised its nose in the air, sniffing. His mate released a little rumbled grunt before the massive wolf headed towards the east. Dean replied, “ _Everything is ok, love. I want to show you something”._

He nodded, “Ok”. He was a little curious and nervous. “What is it?”

_“You’ll see. Trust me, you’ll love it”._

Trust was all he had at this point. He replied, “Ok”.

Five minutes into the direction they were heading, it was then he picked up how the trees were thinning and the ground became rockier. His ears also picked up the faint sound of rustling which grew to the soft yet crushing sounds of something watery as they headed on.

It was then his eyes was captivated by an unbelievably beautiful sight before him. Never in his life would he dream of seeing such magnificence.

Dean had led them to a clearing, whereby a waterfall came clashing down off a 5 meter cliff- the water then led down a ravenous looking white water rapids that continued to flow downstream. It was all in all therapeutic and wondrous.

Dean neared the flowing rapids, muttering, _“Hold on tight”._

What was Dean planning on doing? Nevertheless, with his racing heart, he gripped Dean’s fur tight. He yelped when Dean took a huge leap onto a boulder by the river side. His eyes immediately took in the better scenery of the water rapids and waterfall. He could see that it wasn’t a place for anyone to get trapped in as the waters looked like it could devour anything it captured, on the other hand, this was the perfect spot to chill and listen to the therapeutic sounds of crashing water whilst taking in the breathtaking view.

Dean’s wolf decided to lower itself onto the ground (belly flat and paws out). His mate uttered, _“Just down the rapids, you will meet the Winchester Pack territory. This river roams all the five pack territories and is called ‘Wolfgang Falls and Rapids’_ ”. The wolf then goes on to add, “ _It is not a river to swim in but it holds great value and importance- it symbolizes the unity of our packs throughout Kansas State”._

“I never knew this existed. It is deadly yet beautiful”.

 _“Yes it is sweetheart. This river reflects a wolf”_. Dean added, _“We are magnificent creatures and will not harm anyone, but at the same time, no one should underestimate our good nature for if they do, we can be deadly”_. The white wolf then added, “ _This is not why I brought you here though”._

His breath caught in his throat, “Why did you bring me here, Dean?”

Dean smiled, _“This spot is special to me. I used to come here a lot with my mother during my childhood. It was here during my first ever visit that I saw a blue eyed, blacked furred pup, barely a month old, chewing on his mother’s fur. He was very playful and she was very patient and calm”._

Castiel’s eyes darted around, an inkling feeling of familiarity growing within him- but he just couldn’t put his finger on it. He asked, “What’s the pup’s name?”

 _“I can’t remember, Cas. I was barely two months old at the time”_. Dean chewed on his bottom lip, _“I could only remember my mom talking to the wolf while I was busy doing something else”._ He could hear the laughter in Dean’s voice.

He smiled, “What were you doing, Dean?”

The wolf cleared his throat, _“I was attempting a kidnap”._

He tried to hold his laughter in- as he pictured a tiny white wolf pup trying to drag a 1 month black furred wolf pup away. He asked, “How did you manage to do that?”

_“I used my baby teeth to haul it up by the scruff of its neck. But um…it was quite a chubby pup so its butt was being dragged on the dirt”._

He rubbed a hand down his mouth, fighting the urge to laugh, “Well how did the kidnapping go?”

_“Well its mother caught its frustrated whines and plucked him from me with a stern piercing blue look. I swore I peed myself that day”._

That was it, he couldn’t hold it in any longer. He burst out into a full bellied laugh. He heard Dean huff before his mates laughter sounded in his mind, “ _Ha-ha laugh it up, Cas”._

It was a few good minutes before the laughter’s died down. He wiped at his teary eyes, “So what happened after, Dean?”

_“Well, I never saw the pup and the mother wolf again”._

His heart squeezed at the hint of sadness in Dean’s tone. He tilted his head to the side, “You never really clarified why this place is special to you, Dean?”

Dean chuckled, _“Well, I remember morphing into my butt naked form after the mother wolf and pup disappeared into the woods. That day my mom comforted me and told me stories of how the ancestral spirits flowed through these waters and how they could grant you a wish”_. Dean shrugged, _“I don’t know if it was just a myth, but all I remember is making a wish that day- out of my sorrow”._

He muttered, “What wish was that, Dean?”

_“I wished that one day the ancestral spirits would lead me to the blue eyed pup again”._

His heart literally skipped a beat. His heart fluttering once more, “And, what does your heart tell you now?”

_“That I found him”._

The omega within him purred.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please continue to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Gabe meet the Winchester Pack

**Castiel**

Wow! The Winchester Pack encampment was greater than the Novak Pack. It spanned on for miles, cabins sat all over, side by side; there were also great big red leafed maple trees that brightened up the surrounding.

And there, as far as the eye could see were great big wolves trotting around and little pups being mischievous (tussling around and getting dirt all over their furs).

Dean’s voice sounded, _“Welcome to the Winchester Pack encampment, my love”._

Castiel was awestruck, “It’s magnificent”.

His hesitancy slowly crept in after a solid minute. This was it! He was finally here!

Now the question is how would the Winchester pack receive him?

Dean must have sensed his omega’s distress, therefore asking, “ _What’s wrong my love?”_

“Will they accept a broken omega like myself?”

_“Cas baby, don’t say that. You are not a broken omega but a strong one. The most admirable I’ve ever met. And the Winchester Pack would be ecstatic and proud to have an omega like you to look up to. Trust me”._

“I do trust you, Dean”.

He had to admit he felt a little lighter and bolder at his alpha’s words of reassurance.

When his eyes landed on the encampment- he was stunned silent and a blush crept up his cheeks. There all the big wolves and little pups stared at he, Dean, Sam and Gabriel (whom he had forgotten was beside him).

He startled lightly when Dean announced telepathically to all the wolves before them, “ _Behold Winchester Pack, we have returned with our mates_ ”.

Just like that, the great wolves lifted their snouts into the air and howled mightily. The deafening howls were sure to be carried out for miles- and sure enough more responding howls from a far distance could be heard- haunting in a way.

He couldn’t help a little chuckle as the little pups stared at the great wolves in awe before they copied them- howling the cutest and tiniest of howls- which like the great wolves, could hear the responding howls of other little pups from a distance away.

“What are they doing, Dean?” He asked curiously.

_“They are welcoming our mates into the Winchester Pack, my love”._

His heart squeezed- not in pain but sentimentality. He had never thought that this would be the welcome he would receive. It was overwhelming in a way- he had never been shown such attention before.

_“They are coming”._

He asked, “Who?” His heart skipped at that, his eyes finding the wolves along the center parting from the far back- heads all lowering to a bow.

His mind only supplied him with one thought- _someone of importance was coming (that wolf may be the pack alpha)._

He and Gabe’s eyes met- a familiar nervousness passing between them.

“Dean who are they?”

_“Our parents”._

* * *

 

**John**

He and Mary smiled at one another when they heard the loud unmistakable howls of their pack- they were welcoming back their sons and praising the return of their mates.

He held an arm out to his wife, “Shall we go greet our boys and their mates, hon?”

“Yes John. Let’s give them a warm welcome”.

They had chosen to go in their human forms, hands clasped as they made their way through the path created by the parting wolves (big and small).

His eyes spotted the massive wolf forms of his boys and perched on them were two very beautiful looking omegas’.

“The one with the blue eyes looks so familiar”, Mary stated in curiosity.

“Maybe you’ve seen him before, love?” He added.

Mary hummed, “Mhmm”. She then sighed, “They are both definitely beautiful. Imagine the grandbabies we will have”.

He chuckled. His wife has been hooked on the idea of grandkids for quite some time now and if he was being honest- he would love to see little Winchesters running around in diapers or little paws (he missed his sons as pups). He answered, “Well, you may have you wish in the near future, love”.

He and Mary finally stood before their boys and their mates. That was when his eyes caught sight of the missing limbs of the blue eyed omega perched (with downcast eyes) on Dean’s back. He furrowed his brow in curiosity, eyes shooting down to meet Dean’s very protective green ones- that stared him down as if daring him.

His eldest was definitely displaying a challenge in a _‘be careful what you say about my mate old man’_ type of way.

His eyes then shifted over to the blonde, short omega (with a lollipop lodged in his mouth) perched on Sam’s back. This one, on the other hand, eyed him challengingly- only telling him that his youngest sons mate was probably a feisty and mischievous omega. And when he met his son’s hazel eyes- all he could see was the same stare down Dean had aimed him.

A smile actually lifted up the corner of his lips- nothing more admirable than an alpha that stood his ground for his mate. He had great respect for that. If this is the mate Dean’s and Sam’s alphas have chosen then who was he to protest. He had nothing but love to offer to his sons and their mates.

 He felt Mary squeeze his hand in support- feeling her omega purr in adoration and motherly affection. He nodded and let his acceptance flow through his voice as he greeted, “Welcome, sweet omegas’ to your new pack and family”.

That’s when his two boys lifted their snouts into the air and howled with all their might’s. It was filled with happiness, satisfaction, joy and mostly love.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to drop a comment and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mainly just a filler chapter :)

The warm Winchester Pack welcome was only the tip of the ice-burg. Dean and Sam had looked confusedly at each other when their parents led them to another part of the encampment- one with a beautifully stoned pathway, trees bracketing the path which led them to a jaw dropping reveal.

There before them stood two beautifully crafted double story wooden cabins- sitting side by side in a wonderfully kept yard that contained flowers, trees, beautiful green grass, bees, birds and even toads.

John announced, “Welcome to your very own homes boys”.

Dean trot over to his dad, rubbing his big head on the man’s chest while Sam did the same with their mom. John combed his fingers through his sons fur, eyes glancing up to meet Castiel’s soft happy ones, “Welcome home Castiel”.

“T-Thank you Mr. Winchester”.

“Please call me dad or John. Whichever you prefer”.

Castiel nodded, “Dad”.

Dean glanced at Sam, _“Shall we, Sammy?”_

Sam couldn’t react any faster, acting like a gigantic puppy and trotting quite happily to the cabin on the left with his bushy tail wagging excitedly in the air. Everyone laughed at that including Gabriel who was still perched on Sam’s back.

 _“Shall we my love?”_ Dean reached out to Castiel.

“Yes Dean”.

**

The cabin was perfect. Each had well-furnished bedrooms (4 regular bedrooms and one master), a living room with a fireplace, a family room, a guest room, a fully stocked kitchen, a laundry room and even a library.

It was quite big now that they examined it.

Now, several hours later, all of them (Sam, Gabe, Mary, John, Bobby, Ellen, Castiel (in a wheelchair) and Dean) were occupying the living room, sipping on hot chocolate, talking whilst eyeing the ignited fireplace that gave the room a warm orange glow.

“Dad how long ago did you plan to have these cabins done up?” Sam asked.

John replied, “Well it’s been a 2 year plan son”.

“So this was a mating gift?” Dean asked.

“Even if you were mated or not, your father and I would still have gifted you boys these cabins. It was always in our hearts that our boys have a place to call your own- apart from our family home”, Mary answered with a smile.

“Not that I don’t love the cabins mom- but you didn’t have to”, Dean said sincerely.

“I know sweetheart but we wanted to and that's all there is to it”.

“You boys are our world and so are your mates”, John beamed proudly.

Sam let out a dimpled smile, “Thanks dad and mom”.

Mary’s attention then shifted to Castiel and Dean who were snuggled up, holding hands and sharing secret smiles. Oh they were so in love. Her eldest was completely smitten. Her eyes travelled down to Castiel’s missing lower limbs- from here she could trace the jagged scars just under both knee caps. She wondered how someone could hurt a beautiful omega like Castiel.

“Castiel”, Mary called.

The blue eyed beauty shot her slightly fearful eyes, “Yes Mrs. Winchester?”

“Please call me mom”.

That made Castiel smile shakily, “Yes, mom?”

“Is your mom and dad still around?”

“Y-Yes”. He spared Gabe a glance, “Well, our father is Chuck Novak, alpha of the Novak pack. Our mother was murdered when I was 4 and Gabe was 2”.

Mary clutched at her heart, “Oh I am so sorry to hear the latter sweetheart”.

Castiel nodded, “It was a long time ago”.

“Indeed”, Mary didn’t want to push further. She beamed at both Gabe and Castiel, “I’d like both you beautiful omega’s to join me for coffee and apple pie tomorrow. It’s paramount that we omega’s get to know one another a bit more. Is that ok with you both?”

Castiel looked to his alpha who smiled encouragingly at him, lifting his hand to his mouth and laying a kiss on his knuckles. His alpha said, “Its ok love. You’d love my mom’s company, I promise. Plus Sam and I will be with dad”. His alpha shrugged, “Alpha talk”.

“Ok Dean”, Castiel blushed at his lover’s gentle caress of thumb on back of his hand. He nodded at Mary, “We would like that Mom”.

“Splendid!”

Bobby sounded emotional when he addressed both his nephews, “I’m proud of you boys”.

Sam beamed, “Thanks Bobby”. The young alpha tapped his uncle on the back.

Ellen winked at Gabriel, “I’m going to drop by someday and give you boys a few tips on how to handle Winchester men”.

“Hey!” Dean, Sam, John and even Bobby said.

Castiel, Gabriel and Mary chuckled.

“Well, I’d be happy to aid you there, Ellen”, Mary chipped in.

All the Winchester men groaned.

Gabe and Castiel looked to one another- a secret message passed between them- this was happiness and they had finally found a pack that was good for them.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos as they help inspire me to keep writing :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok my lovelies- get ready for a really hard chapter...as in you will get emotionally wrecked!
> 
> Warning: mentions of planned killings. Please do not read if triggered easily.

2 weeks had passed and life at the Winchester encampment can only be described as fulfilling and joyous. Throughout their short time here, Castiel and Gabriel had been treated like precious gems by each and every pack member. Wherever they went visiting, they were welcomed warmly.

  
For Castiel, it was quite overwhelming as he had never experienced such acceptance before. His life in the Novak pack was quite lonely and depressing. Here, he just felt so cherished, loved and not ridiculed for his disability. He could also see that Gabriel loved the Winchester pack as much as he.

  
Their alpha mates were so understanding and very considerate of their feelings. Dean and Sam never pushed their omegas to indulge in anything they were never ready for. Well for Gabe, he was quite the bold omega and instantly mated properly- mating bite and knotting. As for Castiel, he still wasn't comfortable with the whole idea but he was getting there- as in he and Dean had now started sharing sweet kisses and spending more time in each others arms.

  
Castiel was truly thankful for Dean’s patience.

  
Then there was Mary and John. Till date, Castiel and Gabriel have both grown fond of the duo and have grown to appreciate and love them. John was such an understanding, fair and just alpha who showed immense respect towards omegas while Mary was the mother he and Gabe never got to have. She spoiled them rotten and was always going out of her way to make them both happy and comfortable in Winchester pack territory.

  
Overall, their time here was amazing and now they had to return tomorrow.

  
Both he and Gabe have decided that they will be packing up and moving into their alphas pack. It was something they both felt was right and comfortable enough to do.

  
Everything was going perfect. Mary had made lunch and invited Dean, Sam, Castiel and Gabriel. They were all chatting openly, laughing and passing the food around when the door to the Winchesters family home burst open. Everyone had froze when a panicked looking Bobby Singer came stalking in with a scared looking Ellen Harvelle following behind.

  
John stood up, “What’s the meaning of this interruption Bobby?”

  
The man in the trucker hat shot hesitant eyes at Castiel and Gabe before it ticked back to the alpha, “John perhaps we should speak in private?”

  
The tone of Bobby's voice sent worry and shivers through Castiel. This pit was beginning to form in his stomach as instinct and gut feelings told him something was terribly wrong. He could only clutch onto Dean’s hand as he stared at the alpha John.

  
The Winchester pack alpha shook his head, “You will speak openly before my family Bobby. I do not wish to hide anything from them".

  
Bobby nodded and uttered words that sent terror and fear into every person around the table. He said, “I just received news that the Novak pack had been attacked in the early hours of this morning by a pack of rogue wolves. Many Novak wolves were killed or severely injured”.

  
“Dean", was all Castiel gasped out as tears instantly ran down his cheeks.

  
Both Sam and Dean wrapped their arms around their shaking mates pulling them into their sides for comfort.

  
Bobby shot sympathetic eyes at the omegas before he continued, “The Novak pack alpha Chuck was murdered in the process. The Novak pack has no alpha to guide them and are in complete distraught".

  
Ellen shakily added as Bobby tried to gather himself, “The pack is requesting protection and help from their neighboring packs. They fear the worst is still yet to come and believe the rogues are still around waiting for the opportune time to strike and kill the rest of the survivors".

  
All Castiel could choke out into Dean’s shoulder was _‘Oh Rocket_ '.

  
Dean’s heart ached like it had never had before. He shot his stunned dad pleading eyes, “Dad they need our help".

  
His sons broken voice broke him out of his shock. He felt Mary place a hand on his, devastated, heartbroken eyes aimed up at him. He needed to make a solid choice here. He tried to mask his hurt and sadness by using his alpha tone, “Bobby, assemble at least 50 of our pack warriors. Tell them they will be accompanying my two sons and their mates within the next hour to Novak pack territory. Dean will head the charge once they get there and will work with other pack warriors to find these rogues”.

  
“What happens when we find them?” Sam asked.

  
“We kill them all, Sammy", Dean replied in a dead serious tone. “They deserve to die".

  
John ordered Bobby, “Also advise our remaining warrior wolves who will be staying back to patrol our Winchester territory borders for the protection of our pack. No wolf enters our territory without swift and precise inspection from you or I".

  
Bobby gave a firm nod, “Yes alpha!” Before he and Ellen were heading out.

  
“By the Gods!” John let out a frustrated sigh. “How can this happen!?”

  
Mary got up and cupped her husbands cheeks. She could see the guilt, sadness and anger in the alphas eyes. She knew John felt sort of responsible for the demise of the Novak pack- how couldn’t he- he was after all alpha of the one of the largest wolf packs in the state of Kansas. She soothed, “John, this is not anyone’s fault. These rogues hid well and chose the most deceiving of times to attack- when the wolves were vulnerable and still asleep. We will catch them love. We will bring justice to those that have lost their lives".

  
John nodded and laid a kiss on his wife’s lips, “I needed your reassurance hon. Thank you".

  
Mary smiled then turned to her boys. Her heart broke as she saw her boys trying to comfort their distressed mates. She noted that Castiel was shaking his head into Dean’s shoulder murmuring something repeatedly while he sobbed. Her eldest son rubbing at his back with his own eyes welled up with tears.

  
She asked softly, “Who's Rocket, Dean?”

  
Dean looked at her with a completely wrecked look and his wavered response absolutely shattered her heart, “Rocket is a 3 year old pup that Cas considers a son".

  
Her heart finally gave when she realized the true horror of the attack. Her husband sensing her distraught pulled her into his arms. She held on and buried her face into her beloved's shirt finally spilling her silent tears.

  
John hated seeing his family so gravely impacted by this horrific incident- and it was completely understandable however it still wasn’t easy to witness. He kissed the top of his wife’s head, saying with as much honesty as he could muster, “They will pay. They will all pay".

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how you feel?
> 
> Please leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know you're all curious to know if Rocket is ok...so...read to find out....
> 
> Warning: Sort of graphic detailing of attack and casualties. Emotional turmoil. Please don't read if triggered easily.

The smell of blood and death permeated the air. There were many severely injured men, women and child of different wolf dynamics scattered around here and there- while being tended to by medical personnel from their own encampment or many from other packs.  Pups let out agonizing howls as they ran around scared- looking and searching for their parents. Food and water was being distributed around by volunteers. Many were being consoled by other wolves or pack members as they mourned or shook.

Gabriel’s wavering tone asked, “Where are the bodies?”

True enough, there were no wolf bodies lying around. Sam chose to answer his mate in his own saddened tone, “I believe they may have been shifted somewhere, love”.

Castiel’s eyes searched frantically- darting here and there, trying to catch any glimpse of little Rocket. His heart squeezing constantly while his hope of finding Rocket began to slowly fade the further they got into the encampment. They had all agreed that they would search the encampment first for any signs of Rocket before they went over to their cabin. Meanwhile, Dean had dispatched the Winchester Pack warrior wolves to the Novak territory line- ordering them to keep a strict lookout and have their noses in the air for any strange scents or unpleasant alpha pheromones.

Castiel gripped the fur on his alphas hackles- on and off. He found himself murmuring shakily, “Dean I think we’ve searched the encampment enough. Let’s go check in our cabin in case he has taken refuge there”.

_“Very well, love”._

**

Dean and Sam were now back in their clothed human forms while he was back in his wheelchair. They had decided to split (after a safety check by their alphas first) and check different rooms, focusing on every nook and cranny a pup could easily squeeze into.

Castiel and Gabriel took to searching their own bedrooms, Dean took the kitchen while Sam decided to search the living room and laundry room. After a thorough search that took them nearly 1 hour, they had all met up in the living room and agreed that Rocket wasn’t in the house.

It was then Castiel had finally broke down, sobbing into the palms of his hands, “Where could he be? I’d give anything, anything to see him again, safe and sound”.

Dean crouched before his distraught emotional mate, slowly pulling the man’s palms into his hands. He was met with his omega’s blotchy puffy face, red eyes that held sorrow and diminishing hope. It broke him to see his mate so vulnerable and afraid and he would give anything to see his beloved smile again. He laid a gentle kiss on his mates knuckles, meeting those blue eyes with his greens as he asked, “Babe we could not find Rocket in the encampment nor in your cabin. Just by this, it’s either he has hidden very well or he was…..murdered”. Dean hated to be the bearer of horrible realities but it had to be said.

More tears cascaded down Castiel’s cheeks as the omega added, “Or he could be lying next to the dead bodies”. Castiel hated saying that but his hope was at an all-time low and he wasn’t just dealing well.

Dean wanted to keep his omega from seeing the murdered wolves for as long as it took- if he could help it. However, he needed to first explore all possible options and scenarios that could have taken place before they walk down the dreaded path to where the bodies are kept. If his father taught him anything, it would be that pups were excellent at hiding during chaotic or dangerous times, a few are caught off guard like Castiel all those years back, but many have been taught to run and hide. He kissed his omegas knuckles once again, “Babe, this might be an insensitive question to ask right now, but hear me out ok?”

Castiel sniffled, “Yeah?”

“Is there anywhere else Rocket could have hidden? A cave, a favorite play spot, another cabin he liked to visit a lot, or a….”

“Den!” Castiel interrupted with huge eyes. Castiel clasped at his chest- _how could he have missed that?_ Castiel could feel the excitement begin to stir within him, eager to share his information, “He always talks about his den that he always liked to visit”.

“So looks like we have to go into the woods to search for wolf nesting areas”, Sam added.

“No we don’t”, Castiel shook his head.

“Babe, dens are normally located in the forests”, Dean clarified.

“Not his den”, Gabe added with his own smirk.

Ok. Dean was interested now. He shot a raised brow at his mate,  “Please enlighten us babe?”

“I don’t know if its omega nature, but we normally like to make nests because someday we look forward to birthing pups there. And most omegas are very cautious on where their dens are located so that predators or humans do not find it. For little Rocket, he used to talk a lot about one day having little pups running around and that he wanted them to have the nicest den in the camp. So he created one from scratch and he always took stuffed animals, soft covers, some food and water to put in his den”.

“Then of course, he would complain about eating all the food”, Gabe chuckled. “I used to tell him that it’s ok”.

“One thing I know is that he loves that den. He is always there if he isn’t here with me”. Castiel shot hopeful eyes at Dean, squeezing the man’s hands in his, “Dean you need to find him. You need to get to his den”.

Dean smiled at his mate, “Where is his den babe?”

“Behind our house”, Gabe jumped in. “He said that the closer he was to the cabin, the better it would be for him and his future pups”.

“It’s just by the trees Dean in our backyard.”

He gestured to Sam, “Let’s go have a check, Sammy”. Before leaving, Dean asked, “Are you ok staying here alone babe?”

“Hey he’s not alone, he’s got me!” Gabe pouted, hands folding along his chest, looking like a petulant child about to throw a tantrum.

Castiel couldn’t help but smile lightly. He said, “I’ll be alright hon”.

**

“Dean! Found it!” Sam whisper shouted waving his brother over.

Dean was instantly impressed. The kid’s den was hidden quite well with leaves, twigs and rocks. It was only a pup sized den which even made it cuter. He informed his brother, “Wait a few meters back Sammy. Don’t want him getting spooked”.

Dean got down on all fours and peaked into the little hole. There before him were two blue eyes that were staring back at him. He could smell fear and the heartbreaking stench of piss. The kid was terrorized. He gently said, “Hey buddy. It’s me, Dean. You remember? I’m Castiel’s mate”.

Just like that Dean had a ball of fluff running into him. He had to sit on his hunches as the little one occupied his lap, burying his little snout into his chest. His heart broke for the little one. He rubbed his hands on the top of the pups head, “Shh. I got you baby”.

The little one whined.

He kissed the top of the pup’s head, “I got someone waiting for you in the cabin?”

Rocket's head shot up, eyes bore into Dean’s with keen interest. _My Cassie is back! Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! Is it true!?_

Dean saw the keen interest in the pup’s eyes. He acknowledged, “Yes. Cas is waiting for you in the cabin bud”.

Rocket didn’t want to wait anymore. He scrambled off Dean’s lap making a bee line for Cas cabin. He ran through the open front door, skidding to a halt before Cas’ wheelchair. He saw tears in his Cassie’s eyes, arms opened out, “Come here my sweet Rocket”.

Rocket's tears began to fall. He ran towards Cassie, jumping on his lap and whining into Cassie’s shirt. He remembered his mother tell him to go hide, he remembered all their howls and screams, he remembered those horrible red eyes and those sharp teeth. _“Cassie they hurt momma and daddy. I’m scared”._

Castiel’s heart shattered. He cradled the hurting pup close as his own tears started to fall, “I’m here baby. I will keep you safe”.

_“Promise?”_

Cas looked over to the front door, seeing his mate studying them intently. His mate telepathically communicated, _“We will take care of him, my love. From now on he is ours. Mine and yours”._

Cas loved this man before him. He nodded a thanks to Dean before he replied in a wavy voice, “I promise sweetheart. I promise”.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one half of finding the rogues and defeating them...Who will be the one to defeat the lead alpha of the rogues?

It was during nightfall that the first scents of the rogue alphas were caught in the air, near the Novak territory lines. The Winchester Pack lead warrior, Benny Lafitte, used his heightened sense of vision, sound and smell to scan the surrounding blackness. His warriors lurked in the shadows nearby, watching, sniffing, smelling and most importantly on high alert as they waited for their leaders order.

Being a warrior meant you had to be quick to think and act. The highest priority of any warrior is to protect the lives of their pack members- in this case it would be the Novak Pack members too. The Milton Pack lead warrior and alpha heir, Balthazar Milton, came to stand beside Benny, his own wolf eyes scanning the area as his own warriors waited by the Winchester Warriors.

Balthazar frowned, _“There is something amidst here”_.

Benny hummed, _“They are trying to outsmart us. Trying to confuse us”._

_“How many do you think there are?”_

Benny thought back to their earlier search of the Novak Pack area, _“From the findings my pack warriors and I gathered, I would conclude that there are at least 10 rogues out there”._

10 seemed like a small number compared to the Novak warriors. It was quite suspicious that the rogues managed to slip past the Novak warriors and commence an attack of the Novak wolves. Warriors are meant to rotate shifts to keep a lookout on the pack 24/7. Balthazar said, _“I believe foul play has happened. I feel the Novak Pack have been betrayed by one of their own”._

Benny knew in his heart that Balthazar was true, replying, _“I fear that may be the case”._

 _“Right now the Novak Pack is leaderless. Any alpha can claim the title by bloodbath, wrath and fear”._ Balthazar asked, _“Has Dean been alerted of this possible sabotage?”_

Benny nodded, ears standing ramrod straight as he heard the breaking of twigs, _“I have sent a warrior to have our alpha informed. He will be joining us soon”._

_“And what of Sam?”_

_“Sam will gather a few able wolves to search the encampment for a possible snitch”._

_“Very good”._

Benny and Balthazar narrowed their eyes when they spotted multiple red eyes penetrating the blackness before them, feral growls filling the air as they braced to defend and fight.

**

Dean was already running towards the Novak territory’s line. As he approached, he nose caught the smell of blood in the air, his ears picked up the obvious snarls and growls of wolves fighting, his mouth watered to clamp his canines around the rogue lead alphas neck.

He knew that the only way to end all this was to challenge the rogue alpha and end its life. All the other rogues would become leaderless and have no choice but to surrender or face instant death. He had to look for the meanest, biggest wolf because only they would be pack alpha.

His heart sank as he saw the bodies of a few of his and the Milton warrior wolves lying lifeless on the ground with most of their throats torn out. Another thing about rogues was they were highly ferocious and strong. They killed without mercy or for the sole benefit of claiming something as their own.

In this case, he would firmly believe was the Novak Pack alpha title and the rights to the Blackmoor Forests. It would be utter chaos for the wolf packs as well as the humans.

He was slightly caught off guard when a wolf came crashing into him. He bared his teeth ready to fight when he noticed it was Garth. A bloodied whimpering Garth. He approached the hurting wolf, _“Garth what’s going on?”_

Garth’s terrified wolf voiced out, _“There’s blood everywhere. Not much warriors are left. We are losing.”_

Dean grit his teeth, _“Have you spotted the rogues lead alpha?”_

_“Yes! He sits by and watches us fight! It’s horrifying!”_

Dean had no time to ponder fear or let it consume him. He ordered, _“Go back to the pack and inform Sam!”_ He was already taking off towards the direction Garth had sprung out from when he halted as the bloodied warrior called out to him. He barked, “ _What is it Garth!? Speak quickly!”_

_“The lead alpha has half yellow, half red eyes Dean!”_

That certainly made Dean’s heart thump hard against his ribcage. The feeling of dread began to fill him as he realized who those eyes belonged to. He blurted, _“Lucifer!”_ An alpha that his father had challenged and defeated to claim back the Winchester pack alpha title. The alpha threw curses at his dad and warned that he would get his father back in some way and that one day- he would be alpha of the Winchester Pack.

The massacre in the Novak Pack was just a diversion from the horrid alphas true goal. In reality, the Winchester Pack was the most powerful of all the five. You claim the pack title, you claim the five packs.

“ _Garth! Tell Sam everything and tell him to send word out to my father!”_

_“What are you going to do Dean!?”_

_“I’m going to kill that no good scoundrel and put an end to this feud once and for all”._ With those words, Dean headed towards the fight, determined to give that alpha what he deserves.

**

Sam was worried for Dean. And he wasn’t the only one. Cas sat by the window, eyes worried and omega scent restless as he tried to comfort a sleeping Rocket while he kept a look out for his alpha. Sam had already dispatched the wolves under his charge to interview the surviving injured warrior wolves for any clues on a possible snitch. The reason he chose to stay with Cas, Rocket and Gabe was to protect them if trouble comes running in.

 _Also his brother’s orders_.

Cas eyes widened as he saw a bloodied wolf running towards the cabin. He cradled Rocket closer, “Sam! There’s a wolf approaching the cabin!”

Sam peered out the window, seeing it was Garth’s wolf. He placed a hand on Cas shoulder, “It’s ok Cas. He’s one of ours”.

He morphed into a wolf and ran outside. He met a tired Garth, _“Garth! Report!?”_

_“Sam! Dean says to inform you that the lead rogue is Lucifer and that you send word out to your father immediately!”_

Oh God! Lucifer!

Sam wasted no time, _“Garth I need you to be the messenger! You’re the stealthiest and can get past danger to get to my dad. Will you do this?”_

_“Of course Sam!”_

Even though Sam knew the answer to his question, he asked _, “Where’s Dean?”_

 _“He’s going to fight the lead rogue alpha”,_ Garth aimed him a sympathetic look before he took off on his mission.

He let out a massive howl- channeling his wolf spirit.

_‘Dean please be careful’._

**

Dean had managed to sneak past the fighting rogues and warriors. He was now by a tree, watching Lucifer from behind, ready to make his leap when he heard a massive howl tear through the air. His heart squeezed when he recognized it as the howl of his brother, mind catching a powerful telepathic message, ‘ _Dean please be careful’._

He was startled when a cold chuckle tore through his mind. His eyes were drawn to the alpha who paced back and forth, yellow and red eyes meeting his, “ _Aw Dean. Was that little Sammy’s howl? He’s definitely not a pup anymore”._

_“Stop this Lucifer! Let’s have this out, just me and you!”_

Lucifer looked bored at him, _“But you’re not the one I want to fight Dean. All I want is for you to watch me tear your father’s throat out”._

Dean felt a surge of protectiveness engulf him, _“You stay away from my father!”_

Lucifer growled, _“Why do you want to protect your father Dean!? The man sent you and Sam here because he doesn’t care whether you boys live or die!”_

Dean was about to retort when a familiar alpha scent filled his nostrils and out of the shadows stepped out a massive black wolf twice his size, familiar green eyes shining with determination and protectiveness as it came to stand beside him. The wolf narrowed his eyes at Lucifer who Dean watched take a few steps back, obviously caught off guard by the wolf’s size.

_“Dad? What are you doing here?”_

Without taking his eyes off Lucifer, his father replied, _“I’m here to protect my boys”._ John added, _“Get behind me son”._

_“I’ll fight with you!”_

_“This is my battle son. Mine to finish”._

John Winchester snarled ferociously as the two alphas braced for a fight to the death.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to add comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little backstory.
> 
> Does John end Lucifer?

**John**

John remembered that day like it was yesterday.

**26 years ago....**

  
Dean was just 4 and Sam 1. He was going to be awarded the pack alpha title by his father, Henry Winchester. The official handover ceremony would be taking place a week from now, before the entire Winchester Pack.

  
It was a sunny day. A day when wolves were just going about their business when the wind caught news of a challenge being directed to the current pack alpha, Henry Winchester.

  
John had never seen his father back down from a challenge. That day he got to witness his father fight the notorious pack alpha, Lucifer Morningstar, before being defeated. Henry Winchester lay dead, title now belonged to Lucifer.

  
John wanted to immediately challenge the smug alpha who had killed his father but was held back by Bobby.

  
“John you must honor traditions! You must allow the one week of mourning for the death of the high alpha!”

  
“I want him dead Bobby!” John tried to break free.

  
“You will in a weeks time John! Right now, we continue to uphold the traditions of our pack!”

  
John felt his tears finally stream down his face. His eyes drifting down to the bloodied lifeless wolf form of his father. His eyes shot to the prideful red and yellow ones of Lucifer. He vowed then and there that he would win back his rightful title a week from now.

  
He was going to be pack alpha like his father had wanted.

  
**

  
**One week later…**

  
That day, he stared down at Lucifer, jaw clamped tight around the alphas neck. He was just about to tear the wicked alphas throat out when a whimper caught his ear. A whimper that belonged to his youngest, Sam.

  
His heart sank when he saw his boys watching with deep fear in their eyes. One year old Sammy was glued to Dean’s side, cowering while Dean was shaking where he stood. His wife Mary trying to comfort their children by pulling them into her arms.

  
He hated this tradition where the family of the competing alpha must be present at the fight, no matter how young. It was the way of the wolf. A tradition he would change.

  
But right now, his heart couldn’t take the fear his children radiated- and when he looked around, he noticed other pups also carried fear. His alpha instinct told him to kill Lucifer but his heart could not bare to allow his children and the pack pups see more bloodshed.

  
John released the alpha from his iron grip and ordered his pack warriors to escort Lucifer to the states border. He warned the alpha to never return as he won't be so merciful next time.

  
Of course the alpha threatened, ' _I will take back that title John! One day I will!'._ Lucifer then snarled at Dean and Sam who ran to their father, hiding behind his wolf for safety.

He muttered, _‘Its ok boys. No more fighting'._

  
' _Daddy, we scared',_ Dean said. _'Sammy scared'._

  
John curled into his boys, nuzzling into their furry necks, ‘ _Its ok. Daddy will always protect you’._

  
Mary's wolf curled into his side, resting her head against his, ‘ _That was very admirable of you to let the crude alpha go. Your father would be proud of you'_.

  
_‘My father would never tolerate violence Mary. If he was given the chance, he would teach humility by his actions. By letting Lucifer go'._

  
' _You’re a far better alpha than any I’ve ever met, John Winchester. Our pups and wolves who have witnessed this today will remember you for this'._

  
That day, John Winchester was crowned Winchester Pack alpha. He vowed he would build a pack who would grow to be respectful and show mercy.

  
Along the years, this made the Winchester Pack the most honorable and strongest in Kansas pack lands.

 

* * *

**Present Time….**

  
John was a man who would never go back on his actions, no matter how dreaded the consequences.

At the time, he did what his father would have wanted. He did what his father had taught him from the moment he learnt to walk.

  
He showed compassion to an enemy.

  
Lucifer’s actions were his own- this alpha chose to follow a darker path, slaying innocents.

  
And in his heart, John felt guilty that maybe he could have put a stop to this all those years back. But circumstances declared it wasn’t the right time.

  
Today, he was face to face with his enemy once more. And today, he was ready to end the black hearted alpha that stood before him.

  
This time, he knew his son, Dean, was man enough to handle his emotions and steady his heart.

  
Lucifer was the first to pounce, and John dodged.

Lucifer snarled and bared his teeth, ‘ _You will die here John! I will take your life then I will take your children’s life before I rape your wife and put a pup in her belly!'_

  
Obviously, Lucifer was clueless. _Hasn’t he ever heard to never bring an alphas family into any disagreement? Hasn’t he heard not to taunt a pack alpha?_

  
This time when Lucifer launched himself towards John, the alpha managed to move out of his way, spun around and clamped his canines securely around Lucifer’s throat. He wildly shook his head side to side, feeling the skin and flesh give between his teeth. His mouth filled with the blood of the notorious wolf who was now limp and lifeless.

  
He made sure his jaw was locked around that dead wolfs neck for several minutes before he released the wolf who collapsed onto the ground. He stood above the wolf and let out a mighty howl of warning and victory.

  
The resonating howls that responded to the great alpha haunted the night.

  
Knowing that the rogues were finally defeated.

 

Tonight the ancestors watched over them.

  
**

  
“Michael how could you!?” Castiel aimed hurt eyes at his oldest brother, who was secured by warrior wolves. “Why would you kill our father!?”

  
“Why would you help the rogues!?” Gabe added immediately.

  
Michael tried to pry himself out of the hands of his captors. His face showing no remorse as he bellowed, “Because I wanted the pack alpha title!”

  
“You could have waited patiently, Michael! Dad would have given it to you because you were the oldest!” Cas snapped back.

  
“No he was never going to give it to me! He wanted to give it to Gabe! I wasn’t going to allow an omega to take what was rightfully mine! Lucifer promised that I would be given the title if I helped him!”

  
“Man, you’re as dumb as they come!” Gabe scoffed.

  
“You mark my words! I will be out of this binds because Lucifer will defeat John!”

  
As if by the will of the ancestors, the great victorious howl of John Winchester broke through the night.

Each and every member who was in wolf form howled back in response.

  
Sam watched as fear and disbelief finally shown on Michael’s face. Sam just smirked, “Well looks like my dad just kicked Lucifer’s ass Michael. Game over!”

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to add comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michaels punishment is revealed

Castiel breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted his mate walking side by side a massive black wolf. The wolf was definitely made of more muscle than his mate and a foot taller. He had an idea whom that might be- Sam did say that the howl belonged to his father.

Dean smiled and trot over to his mate, licking the side of his mates face. The giggle that tore out of Cas made him feel so happy. He said, ‘ _How are you babe? Are you ok?’_

Castiel smiled, running his hand down his lovers snout, “Yes Dean. I’m fine".

‘ _Ok_ '.

Sammy’s wolf ran straight for the big black wolf. The wolf pounced on the massive black wolf, practically rubbing himself on the wolf in adoration and affection.

Castiel asked, “Babe is that John?”

_“Yeah. My dad defeated the lead rogue"._

“That’s great! First good news in this chaotic time".

Dean could feel, through their bond, that Castiel was upset. He asked, _“Baby, what’s troubling you?”_

A tear finally rolled down Cas cheek. The omega’s heart squeezed in emotional pain as he admitted, “We found out who the snitch was. We found out who betrayed our pack".

Dean frowned. _That should be good news right? So why was his mate looking derailed and upset?_ He asked, “ _Who is it babe?”_

Castiel said in a such a hurt tone, “Babe, it’s my big brother, Michael. He plotted with Lucifer because he wanted the title of Novak Pack Alpha".

Dean’s heart hurt for his mate. He rested his snout gently atop his mates head, _“Why didn’t he just wait?”_

“Because he found out that my father was going to hand over the pack title to Gabe. He didn’t like the idea, he felt it was his birthright to receive the title".

Dean knew that Michael was somewhat right about the birthright part- naturally all the eldest children of the pack alpha's normally were willed the title, however, if Chuck had sensed that the receiving alpha would not be good enough for the pack then he would have to pass the title on to someone he could trust would do the job. 

The alpha couldn’t imagine how Castiel and Gabe were feeling at this moment. He could feel how hurt his mate was but only Cas himself could truly, deeply feel how deep the cut went. And to add into the dreadful events, Cas mother had died from a rogue alpha attack- now his father had too.

_“I’m sorry Cas"._

Cas sighed, “Me too Dean. He shouldn’t have done that Dean. Michael is not a good alpha, and he deserves to be punished".

“What do you think would be a fitting punishment?” Came the voice of a now clothed human John Winchester.

Castiel gnawed at his bottom lip, eyes now shifted to his golden haired brother, standing beside his alpha wolf Sam. He asked, “I believe Gabe should decide as he was meant to be pack leader. As he now pack leader as per our father's wish".

Gabriel swallowed as all eyes landed on him. He felt Sam nuzzle into him for support. His mind drifted off to the dead bodies of wolves and pups, his own father, the warriors who had shed blood to protect their pack. In his heart, he knew that the punishment had to fit the crime- no matter how painful. He replied, “Michael will have to be put to sleep for his crimes via lethal injection". It was a more gentler death than the wolf deserved but at least he would not be roaming free, ready to hurt more wolves.

Whenever a wolf committed a crime, they would follow normal trial procedures before the wolf council and either set free (if innocent), facing jail time or facing a death sentence via lethal injection. Laws and practices that were very much similar to humans- because they weren’t a barbaric species- they were also very much civilized. There is an exception- the pack leader or alpha can also dish out sentencing- therefore, the wolf council trials are bypassed which sends the guilty wolf directly to jail or to death. 

“Very well", John nodded. “When do you want the sentencing to be dished out?”

Gabe didn’t hesitate as he answered, “As soon as. Tomorrow evening would be an opportune time. Now we help all the wounded, get the wolves and pups fed and help rebuild what we can today".

John smiled with a hint of admiration etched on his face, “You'd make a great pack leader Gabriel". The Winchester Pack alphas eyes then landed on Sam, “You are one hell of a lucky alpha son". John also looked towards Dean’s wolf and a wheel chaired Cas, “And so are you Dean".

Dean's wolf preened and nuzzled into his mate in agreement to his fathers words. He was one hell of a lucky alpha to have Cas as his mate.

Castiel had to bite at his bottom lip to stifle a moan that was threatening to tear out of him, as Dean’s nuzzling was definitely making him feel all warm and alive. There was also this stronger want for his mate- as if his omega wolf was saying that it was ready to go all the way with Dean. Surprisingly, that didn’t scare him at all. 

But right now- he and Dean had to help out in whatever way they can. 

After Michael undergoes his just punishments, then he'd explore this desire for the alpha. 

He laid a gentle peck on Dean's snout, “Baby. Let’s go get you treated for any wounds then let’s help out yeah?”

Dean licked a stripe up Cas cheek, tearing a giggle from his blue eyed, beautiful mate. He replied with affection, _“Ok my love"._

Just like that, out of nowhere, Rocket, who was supposed to be sticking his butt in the cabin till Cas returned, decided to surprise them by pouncing on Cas lap. The little one looked much more happier and relaxed as he stared up at Dean with those adorable puppy eyes, _‘I so happy you ok, daddy Dean'_.

Oh how Dean's heart swell for the little angelic pup. He hovered over his little family, pride filling his entire wolf as he nuzzled into the little ones tiny neck, ‘ _Thank you son'._

Oh how Castiel loved his beautiful family. 

His mate and his newfound son.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alphas do something romantic for their mates. Uhhhhh the sweetness...
> 
> A/N: Apologies if any errors. I am real tired today so haven't edited. Plus, gotta work on my other fics :)

It had been a week since Michael had been given the lethal dose that ended his life. In between the alphas death till now, Castiel, Gabe, Sam, Dean and many others had been kept busy, trying to get pack life back in order.

It was particularly jarring to have to place orphaned pups, who had lost both parents in the rogue attack, into different families. Gabe was immensely grateful though for the help and unity of his own pack- accepting the pups with open arms and without hesitation.

Castiel was proud of his omega brother. He was a great leader with a massive heart and wicked sense of humor- Gabe made a fair and just leader. And the icing on the cake was Gabe's mate Sam- the alpha all but supported every decision Gabe made- even pitching in his own ideas when Gabe asked.

Though everything has been fruitful and praiseworthy; the depressive part was that they had less time with their mates. 

Which led Dean and Sam to mutually agree that they needed to pull their mates out of pack responsibility at least for the next 12 hours. 

Sam had decided that he would take Gabe to a romantic spot he found out in the woods, while Dean had decided that he would take his mate back to the cabin and have a nice home cooked meal and some cuddles in the warm bed while the fireplace warmed the entire surrounding. 

To say both mates were thankful and overly ecstatic was an understatement. 

Castiel waved Sam and Gabe off before he wheeled his wheelchair into the cabin. His nose following the different aroma of delicious home cooked steak, mashed potatoes, some kinda gravy and apple pie that intermingled and filled up the whole cabin. It brought contentment into his soul and made him feel at home. 

It made him feel like this cabin just wasn’t a cage- that there was much more life to it.

The orange- yellow glow of the fireplace was extremely mellowing and cozy. There was some sort of magic that danced in the glow of the flames. 

“Babe, they gone?” 

Castiel smiled into the kiss Dean landed on him. He admired the green eyed man, who was dressed in Gabe's ‘ _kiss the cook'_ apron, replying, “Yeah they're gone babe". 

Dean returned his smile with a twinkle in his eyes, “Great! Now we have the cabin all to ourselves!” The man landed another peck on Cas cheek before he made his way towards the kitchen with a bounce in his step, saying over his back, “Remind me to thank Garth for volunteering to take Rocket for the night!”

Castiel loved Dean's bubble of joy that he was currently engulfed in. He missed Rocket but he had to agree with Dean- they would have to thank Garth for looking after Rocket till the morning- he and Dean really needed this alone time. He was shaken out of his thoughts when Dean's voice echoed from the kitchen, “Babe you coming?”

The omega felt that light of excitement sparking inside him, he rolled himself towards the kitchen and when he got there, he gasped. There standing with a rose in hand, a handsome smirk in place and without the apron- showing the red checkered shirt and dark blue Jean’s underneath, was his charming mate. The alpha winked, “Care to join me gorgeous?”

Castiel felt his tummy flutter at Dean's words, he felt a flush climb his cheeks as his eyes drew down to the candle light dinner laden on the table. His eyes met those curious greens, nodding, “Yeah. I’d love to Dean. This is amazing".

The alpha purred at his pleased omega. He made his way over to his flustered mate, kneeling before his mate and handing over his red rose, “My heart belongs to you Castiel Novak”.

The omegas heart thrummed as he received the elegant red rose, bringing it to his nose and sniffing in the sweet smell. He sighed, closing his eyes, “My God, this is so heavenly”. He smiled at his man, “Where did you manage to get a rose so fresh baby? I don’t think we have any rose gardens nearby".

Dean teasingly admitted, “That’s for me to know and for you to find out, honey".

The omega raised a curious brow, head tilted and taking a guess, “You did not steal this from someone’s garden, did you?”

Dean shrugged, feigning innocence, “I don’t know what you’re talking about babe".

_Mhmm. And that didn’t sound fishy at all._

Dean huffed, rubbing the back of his neck, “Fine, Rocket helped me find a rose. I don't really know if it's from someone's garden or not".

Castiel’s heart melted. He cupped his lovers jaw, “Thank you baby. I really appreciate you and Rockets sweet gift".

Dean kissed Castiel's palm, threading his fingers into his omegas, getting up and saying, “Shall we have dinner hon?”

Castiel squeezed Dean's hand lightly, “Yes my sweet love”.

The omega looked forward to their romantic night ahead.

* * *

Gabe gasped, bringing his palm to his chest, his eyes lighting up at the view before him, “Oh my God, Sammy! How did you find this place?”

Sam crowded into Gabe's back, allowing his hands to slither around his mates mid waist before meeting at his belly button. He laid a trail of kisses from Gabe's neck to shoulder blade, murmuring, “I kinda found it by accident”.

Gabe could feel the sparks of welcoming pleasure pool in his groin and engulf his neck, humming and leaning back into his mates warm body, “Mmm, well lucky us. This place is definitely our spot from now onwards". 

There before them was an open meadow filled with sleeping yellow flowers that reflected the glow of the moon- but what captivated Gabe's interest was the numerous, uncountable amounts of glowing fireflies that flew before them. The backdrop of a starry night with the moon smiling down, made the scene look magical. It wasn’t a meadow that was familiar- in fact he had never come across it, even during his numerous walks in the woods.

He found his mind drifting as he stared at the beautiful sight before him, murmuring, “Do you think I’ll make a good leader babe?” He shivered when he felt the press of Sam's hard member into his clothed ass. 

Sam paused his little play session and turned his mate carefully around to meet him eye to eye. He pulled his mate into him, feeling his lovers responsive body against his. He leaned his forehead againsts his mates, “I think that you would be the best leader you can be. I know that the wolves of the Novak pack would be very lucky to have you as their leader. And I will be right behind you- ensuring I am there to catch you if you fall".

Gabe ran a palm down his mates cheek, meeting his lovers hazel eyed gaze that glowed in the moonlight, “I don’t want you behind me Sam. I want you beside me”.

Sam smiled, “And by your side, I forever shall be. My love. My heartbeat. My omega. My life".

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok some sexy scenes...And fair warning: I might get ya all frustrated in the Cas- Dean scene 🤣😅 Just read and see...hey! Gotta keep you all on the edge huh?😁

Castiel knew that tonight would be special.

He felt it in his bones.

He felt his wolf stir in anticipation.

They had just finished their romantic dinner date and were now seated snuggly on the sofa, staring at the orange-yellow flames that danced in the fireplace. Castiel pressed the side of his head on Dean's chest, hearing the mans heartbeat under that shirt. The alpha provided him with a sense of calm, but underneath, he could feel giddiness. 

The omega hummed when Dean thread his fingers through his hair. The alpha chuckled, “What’s going on in that head of yours, baby?”

Castiel smiled, “I’m just…happy Dean. You make me very happy alpha".

The alpha stirred in delight- happy to make its omega happy. He laid a gentle kiss on Cas head, “You make me very happy too, Cas".

There was something thick and electric bubbling in their air. It made Castiel feel very much alive, very much powerful, very much confident. He bit his bottom lip, running a finger down Dean’s clothed chest, down that torso, till he was thumbing playfully at Dean’s belt buckle. He uttered, “Maybe, we could…do something more…to make the night even more memorable?”

Dean swallowed the thickness in his throat. He was in between nervous and excited, trying to divert his mind from his omegas teasing fingers. He tried to steady his voice, “H-How babe?”

Castiel closed his eyes briefly, trying to gather his courage. Deep inside, he knew his alpha would not cross any boundaries out of respect for its omega. So it all came down to him making the first move. He opened his eyes and lifted his head to meet his mates curious- nervous green gaze. He carefully squeezed his alpha’s slowly hardening member through his Jean’s, feeling the stirring excitement in his own groin as he answered, “You know how, Dean".

Dean’s heart was beating rapidly now, his whole body was on fire. That alpha urge to satisfy his omega was quickly taking over his being. He tried to conceal the moan that was trying to tear out him- as he couldn’t control how his cock began to harden under Castiel’s shy grope. He somehow managed to hold his want back, meeting those now slightly dilated ocean blues, running a finger down that long neck, voice almost an inaudible whisper as he asked, “Are you sure, Cas?”

Castiel nodded, “I need you to make sweet love to me, Dean. I need you to claim me and make me yours. There’s nothing more I want at this moment than being one with you".

Dean saw no hesitation in Cas eyes. He felt his smile grow, “Very well baby". With that Dean carefully stood up, he slipped a hand behind Cas mid back, with the other under Cas knees. He heaved his omega up bridle style, allowing the omega to wrap his arms around his neck and let out a playful giggle. He carried his omega to the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him before he walked over to the bed, laying his omega gently on the soft mattress. He trailed gentle kisses from his omega’s sweet lips, down that beautiful jawline to his neck, sucking just above the pulse point. He preened when his omega moaned lightly, stopping his ministrations as he got up, standing at the foot of the bed. My God the omega looked so gorgeous in his red flushed out state. He took in how the omega shyly glanced at him, saying, “Cas, you’re beautiful". 

Castiel hardly thought so. He blurted, “How can you find me beautiful, Dean?”.

Oh Dean was about to prove Cas wrong. 

The alpha carefully unbuttoned his own shirt, watching the omega trace his eyes along the skin that unraveled. He smirked, “I’m about to show you just how beautiful you are babe”. He began to unbuckle his belt, loving how Castiel's breathing had switched to labored. He hummed at the scent of his omegas arousal, pungent in the air, he made a show of pulling his zipper down slow, his eyes burning into those blues as he said huskily, “You will feel your beauty through my bite".

Castiel felt his slick leak out of him like a great flood as his alphas words excited him. His body was already swimming in bliss, he could only imagine how he would feel like if Dean were ON him, if Dean were IN him. His cock jumped, releasing precum as the alphas very large, veiny, leaking member came into view.

Oh yes. This would definitely be a night to remember.

* * *

 

There in the thickness of trees, on the leafy ground were two wolves making desperate love. There were fireflies swarming around them, while the alpha re-claimed his pleading omega. The soft leaves against the omegas back was like a soft fluffy mattress, cushioning and comforting him as his alpha pounded into him from above. The omega made sure to dig his claws lightly down his alphas back, making his alpha growl in pleasure-pain.

The omegas back bowed as his pleasure increased, crying out, “Oh alpha!”

The alpha was ruthless, the pleasure of the hot, wet, moist, vibrating channel that currently swallowed his cock was just too freaken amazing! _He wanted more! He needed more!_ The alpha’s long hair, fell forwards as he studied the sweating, blissed out, omega below him, his hands digging hard under the omegas knees, holding those sexy legs up and apart. He growled as his omega released another wave of hot come, making those juices coat both their thighs, his cock was swimming in fluid. “Fuck omega! You have the wettest hole I’ve ever had!”

“Mines better be the only cunt wrapped around your cock from now on!” The omega said possessively, fucking himself onto the hot, thick, leaking rod.

“Oh yeah!” The alpha shivered, feeling his knot now swelling, travelling in and out that sweet rim. “Oh baby! I’m so close!”

The omega had nothing left to say. His body was numb as another wave of orgasm threatened to burst through him, his own cock jerking for release. He mustered all the strength he could, “Oh alpha, plant your seed in me!”

That was all it took for the alpha to burst. The alpha locked his knot deep into his omega, throwing his head back and letting out a mighty howl into the moonlight. Doing what his omega wanted, hopefully embedding his seed to grow. 

The alpha came for five minutes straight before he collapsed unto his sweaty omega. The omega felt so full, felt so good as he held his mate, both trying to catch their breaths from their amazing lovemaking. The omega loved the warm weight of his alpha atop him. The omega huffed, “Wow Sammy! We should go on more wild adventures. Brings out the animal in you!”

The alpha moaned as the omega flexed his hole teasingly around his sensitive cock, he ran his tongue along his omegas earlobe, “Mmm we should".

“Shit you better save your energy, Sammy. Round two is coming up!”

“Fuck Gabe! Fuck, I think you're on heat and my rut is approaching! All I can think about is knotting you!” The alpha’s knot was beginning to deflate but his cock was becoming rock hard once more. 

Gabriel felt more slick ooze out of him.

It was the full moon after all, which meant time for omegas and alphas to get wild and make loads of babies. 

Hell yeah!

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that Cas and Dean sex scene will be in the next chapter 😁
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok Castiel and Dean sex 😏

**Castiel**

The light of the full moon- dished out blue-like light into their room. It brought with it a ravenous power- coaxing their wolves to come out and play. The urge to have his alpha buried deep within him- increased tenfold. His own slick ran down his crack- soaking the mattress underneath as his hole contracted with want and need- begging to be filled.

The glorious sight of his mates naked, well sculptured form and engorged, leaking cock had him hypnotized. That alpha, glowing green, fully blown eyes that were transfixed on his, without a blink had him all hot and craving. Those fangs that peaked out under Dean’s pouty lips made him all excited and his neck burn pleasantly- as if his pulse was calling out to those fangs to come sink into it. 

Yes. The atmosphere was highly charged and he knew just what this lust they both were experiencing was. _Heat and rut._

It was just starting.

Despite the sexualized situation before them- he still had that insecure thoughts that made him conscious of his missing limbs and still partially clothed form. He had only managed to remove his shirt- but was very much shy to remove his lower garments.

He moaned as Dean began stroking his alpha cock- watching how the precum made the alphas cock glisten in the moon light. The alpha hummed, head falling back with eyes closed, “Oh Cas baby”. The alpha peered at him, smirking, “The things you do to me".

He was pretty sure his wit was a result of the full moon. He growled, “Well, do you not want to share in the pleasures, alpha?”

Dean chuckled darkly. The alpha released his cock and let his knees hit the mattress. He watched as Dean, aimed him a predatory smirk, shuffling himself closer to him. He swallowed as the alpha now sat between his spread thighs, the alpha so intently focused on his shorts, hands reaching out to run his palms up along his clothed thighs- sending shivers through him. He bit his bottom lip, “Um- do you not find it weird that I have no lower limbs?” _Yes, he had gone there._

Dean was more gentle and calm as he replied, “No Cas. I don’t find it weird. It is a part of you and I LOVE every part of you. You are perfect, my love".

He smiled shakily, meeting those green orbs that were filled with nothing but love. He uttered, “I love you Dean". His head hit the pillow, eyes closed as he released a moan when Dean squeezed his bulge. 

Dean chuckled, “I love you too baby". The alpha slowly began to undo his belt buckle. He swore he could hear his own heart beating as he watched the alpha slip his fingers carefully under the waist band of his boxers, “Cas tell me if you feel uncomfortable yeah?”

All he could do was nod. He could feel Dean’s fingers burn on his skin- as it crept further down his treasure trail. That pleasant pooling of a dull ache rising in his groin- allowing his cock to twitch- precum dripping down his cockhead. He gasped as Dean wrapped his large, calloused palms around his smooth, hard member. He shivered, “Oh Dean. It feels so good”.

Before he knew it, Dean had his pants and boxers pulled off without him really realizing it- his focus completely based on how Dean worked his hand on his throbbing member. He felt even more alive when he was in the nude- it felt so electric- so arousing- to be completely naked- just like his lover. They were baring all- just for their eyes only.

He felt his hole vibrate and release more slick as Dean’s palms massaged his balls. He clawed at the sheets-his back bowing, “Oh my God, Dean…ngh!” He felt his hole thrum uncontrollably, thighs quivering as a hot wave of wetness flooded out of him- liquid running down his inner cheeks- wetting the sheets even further, shakily yelling, “OH FUCK!”

His body was on fire, he felt absolutely high.

“OH SHIT CAS!” He opened his eyes, just in time to catch Dean squeezing the base of his cock to starve off his impending orgasm. 

Fuck that was hot!

He widened his thighs, “Dean I need you in me. I can’t wait any longer!” The thin ring around Dean’s iris and the hunger in the alphas eyes only spurred him on. He slipped a finger down his wet crack, circling his throbbing hole- putting on a show for his alpha- who looked like he could devour him. He urged, “Come on Dean. Don’t you want this warm, wet, hungry hole".

Dean growled, the alphas eyes narrowed down onto his leaking hole. The alpha had begun to jerk himself as he fixated on his little show. He watched as the alpha leaned in and began kissing at his scars on his knees. His heart swell 100 times more as the alpha began to worship his thighs- while he fucked himself on his own finger. And when he felt that tongue carefully slide in next to his finger was when he lost it. His pulled out his finger- just so he could grapple onto Dean’s hair- back bowing and world going dizzy as he came hard on Dean’s warm tongue. 

The hunger in Dean began to grow as the alpha growled into his hole, locking his lips around his pucker- while holding Cas cheek apart- the alpha began fucking his tongue with rapid pace into his puckered entrance. He was seeing stars as Dean got him loose on that muscled tongue alone- humming and devouring that hole- sharp and deep. His body having a mind of it’s own- began to fuck himself onto Dean’s long, moist tongue. Soon he was washed with another wave of an intense orgasm that had Dean growling and slurping up his delicious sex juices. 

He panted, “Dean I need your cock! I’m fucking ready!” Christ help him with his vulgarity- but he didn’t fucken care.

Dean suck and bit his way up his body- spending some time tongue fucking his belly button before those lips and teeth began biting and sucking on his erect nipples- enough to have them red and raw. He shivered as Dean began sucking hard on the pulse point on his neck- while the alphas hard, velvety cock began to frot alongside his cock in a _not so sensual_ massage. Dean- who was panting so hard- you could hear the growl of the wolf within- began kissing up his jaw before finally it claimed his lips in a ravenous soul- sucking kiss that drove them both wild with want.

Their minds were finally under the control of the moon- the passion and insanity was just too much. Too much, that without separating from their hungry kiss- Dean guided his cock to his eager hole- and began pushing in. He clawed down his alphas back- trying to have a hold on something and relax so that his lovers cock didn’t face much resistance- naturally of course. When the alpha was buried balls deep was the exact moment their lips parted- just so they could let out wanton sounds of pleasure. Dean looked feral and hungry as he stared into his eyes from above, growling in a gruff sex out voice, “Ready baby?”

He growled back, full of courage, “Fill me with your pups Dean!”

And that was it for the alpha- who lifted his head into the air- letting out an animalistic howl of pleasure. The alpha’s eyes met his once more, pulling out- veiny cock stretching his warm wet wall before the alpha thrust back in. They both shivered and moaned as the sex became more hard and rough- that soon they were crying out into the air- praises and hard pants leaving their mouths.

It was soon the squeak of the bed springs, the thump of the headboard against the wall, the growls of alpha and omega, the slap of skin against skin, the obnoxious wet sounds of a wet hole being thoroughly drilled by a hard, fat cock- filled the air. 

“Oh Dean!” his whole body tingled with desire as his hole was wrecked. His eyes rolling to the back of his skull- much like Dean’s now- as his alphas knot began to inflate- knot slipping in and out of that wet hole. He could feel both his cock and hole begin to twitch- pleasure climbing to its peak- the harder and faster Dean went. 

Dean had the nerve to growl, ploughing him good, “You love that baby? Huh! Oh fuck…you like that alpha cock hmm!? Oh Cas….I wanna fill you up with my pups!”

His response was to spread his thighs further apart, allowing the alpha to sink in- much deeper- which got both alpha and omega crying out wantonly- fucking a little harder. Soon, he instinctively exposed his neck- by throwing his head back, “Oh bite me alpha!”

He yelled and trembled as he came hard on that alpha cock- his cock releasing spurt after spurt of a ball twitching orgasm- onto Dean’s lower belly; the exact moment he felt Dean’s canines sink into his pulse- finally engraving Dean’s mark on him. The pleasure was white hot- and soon- his alpha’s knot was pushed into him and locked inside him- as the hard alpha cock began spurting warm, thick cum into the deepest parts of his womb. Dean somehow detached his fangs- and let out guttural sounds that were inhuman or indescribable while the alpha planted his seed inside him.

Their euphoria went on for a good solid 10 minutes where the omega shook and came multiple times- while the alpha filled him to the brim- that cum began to slip down his already wet crack. Lips met in breathless, wet hungry kisses- tearing out moans and words of pleasure.

Post coital- they lay there- tied together- trying to catch their breaths- while their sweaty bodies held on to each other. He had felt the happiest and most beautiful one at this moment- he relished in his lovers pampering- aftercare kisses that adorned his mating mark- whilst the full moon smiled down at them. In his heart, he wanted nothing more than to be here with his alpha- and hopefully, pups to come.

Excited that he was officially Dean's.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after...

Gabe eyed his brother with an amused look. The happiness that beamed out of Castiel's eyes had never been witnessed by him before. Gabe's eyes travelled to the very obvious mating mark on Cas neck, along with a few hickies here and there. And on top of that, Cas and Dean looked so gooey and mushy around each other- blushing, sharing secret smiles and ensuring to run their hands wherever they could touch on each other. 

Oh he knew that behavior and giddiness all too well.

Heck, Gabe was feeling the exact same way- because well- he and Sam had been engaged in knotting throughout the entire full moon- all till the break of dawn. 

Gabe whispered to his mate who was leaning into him, “Babe, they're officially mated".

Sam chuckled, “Mhmm. I agree love. They look so happy".

Gabe stated with warmth in his heart, “I’m happy for both of them”. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he took in his brother who was laughing at something Dean had said. “Its about time Castiel let someone love him".

Sam slipped an arm around his mid back, laying a kiss to the side of his temple. The younger Winchester studied his big brother with an affection look, “Yeah. And Dean is so lucky to have Castiel in his life. They will make great leaders for the Winchester Pack someday".

Gabe laid a gentle kiss on his lovers cheek, murmuring, “And you will make a great Novak pack alpha- right by my side, lover".

Sam beamed shyly before sniffing up his neck. The alpha hummed and at the same time a purring sound erupted within his chest. Sam said, “You’ll also make a great papa".

Gabe's eyes snapped to meet Sam's smiling ones. His heart beat with excitement, “Are you saying?”

Sam smiled, resting a palm on Gabe's flat belly, “Yup. Your scents changed babe. You’re carrying two scents- yours and our baby's”.

Somehow, both Gabe and surprisingly Cas blurted out in unison, “OH MY GOD!”

Gabe and Sam's eyes found Cas who had on a look of so much joy. The omega had a hand rested atop Dean's on his belly- staring at his alpha- who was knelt down by his side- with so much love. Dean said, “We’re having a baby. A little brother or sister for Rocket".

Gabe melted into his lovers arms. This was the best day of his life. 

Gabe and Cas were now expecting together.

Gabe and Sam huddled together, watching as Dean and a wheel chaired Cas headed towards them with beaming smiles- mirroring their own. Gabe smirked at his brother, “Well aren’t you looking glossy and fine sweet brother".

Castiel gnawed at his bottom lip, trying to control his excited smile, “Um- we have some good news to share".

“As do we…but you first little bro", Gabe pretended not to know.

Cas threaded his fingers into Deans- smiling up at his alpha- a secret message passing between them- before Castiel glanced back at them, a small blush staining his cheeks, “Um- Dean and I are now officially mated and…we’re pregnant!” The latter came out with such exuberance.

Sam smiled and responded, “Congrats Dean and Cas! We’re both so happy for you".

Gabe beamed, “That’s so wonderful. And- “. He rested his head on Sam’s shoulder, “guess we're in this together bro".

Castiel and Dean glanced at each other with a little confusion before eventually both their eyes lit up, heads whipping back into their direction, both blurting, “OH MY GOD! YOU'RE PREGNANT TOO!”

Gabe and Sam both nodded and chuckled.

Castiel’s heart warmed, his tears finally cascaded down his cheeks, croaking out, “This is the best..its the best damn day of my life….congratulations Sam and Gabe!”

Hugs were then exchanged. 

Cas then glanced at his lover, “I think we should tell Rocket that he'll be a big brother soon, love".

“And an awesome little cousin!” Gabe added.

Dean called out, “Rocket! You around bubs?”

For a moment they thought Rocket had gone out to have one of his campsite adventures, but the scuttling of pawed feet could be heard leaving the little ones room- approaching them. Rocket headed straight for Castiel, jumping unto his lap. 

“ _Hi! I’m here!”_ Rocket then scrunched his nose in concentration while sniffing the air. Rocket felt that something was different with his papa- why did papa smell different? The little one ticked his head to the side, tail wagging slow from side to side, blue eyes meeting Cas, _“Why you smell different papa?”_

“What do I smell like baby?” Cas ruffled the black fur on top the pups head.

_“You smells like my favorite flower! Like sunflowers…. and honey!”_

“Sunflowers and honey. How lovely", Castiel smiled fondly at his eldest. He tickled under Rockets furry jaw, “Do you want to know why I smell different baby?”

All Rocket did was nod enthusiastically with big round eyes earning a fond chuckle from all around.

Castiel stated, “Well sweetheart. I smell different because I’m carrying your little brother or sister inside my belly".

One of Rockets ear made a show of perking up straight. _Did he hear right? Oh wait!_ His eyes dropped down to see papa and daddy's hands rested on papa's belly. His little heart began to beat faster, he could feel the lovely butterflies playing around in his belly, he carefully brought his paw up and gently laid it atop papa and daddy's hands. His ears could pick up something, his little wolf could feel something- tears filled his eyes, he squealed, _“I gonna be a big brother!”_

Castiel felt his heart thrum and tears burn his eyes at his little ones sentimentality. He rubbed a hand down Rockets snout, “Yes baby. You’re going to be a big brother....and". Castiel smiled at Gabe, “And a cousin too”.

_“Huh?”_

“Your uncle Gabe and Sam are also expecting a pup of their own".

Rocket felt so happy. He beamed, tail wagging furiously, _“I’m going to be the most awesome big brother and cousin EVER!”_

Castiel had no doubt about that. He chuckled with a delicate heart, “Yes you definitely will be the most awesome big brother and cousin ever, sweetheart. The pups would be very lucky".

Rocket felt so proud of himself. He was going to love his little brother or sister and his little cousin forever.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Castiel hugged Gabriel- tears clouding his eyes and blurring his vision. But it wasn’t that he was afraid- it was more the sadness he felt inside. Sadness as he had to leave his brother- to return with his mate to the Winchester pack. 

Gabriel, on the other hand, was now- offically- Novak pack omega. So, he has bravely taken up the role his father had chosen for him. And with Sam by his side, Gabe knew that he would do fine. 

Gabriel held his brother, “There, there Cas. We'll see each other every months end and for special occasions”. He pulled out of the hug to glance into his brothers eyes, “Are you afraid? Because you know Dean will stay in a heartbeat”.

“No!” Castiel smiled shakily. “I want to go. Truly. I’m happy with Dean and I love the Winchester Pack. I’m ready to be part of their pack. It’s just-". Castiel took a deep breath, “Its just….we've been so close since…mom passed".

Gabriel felt a tear roll down his cheek, feeling Cas words stir his heart. He ran a palm down Cas cheek, “I know, Cassie. But I want you to always remember one thing”.

Castiel asked, “What?”

“No matter how far away we are from each other, little bro, the closeness we share will always remain. It will always be there and no one can ever snatch that away from us. NEVER!”

Castiel felt calmness swoop in. He felt much lighter now. He nodded, “Ok Gabe. I love you".

“I love you too, Lil bro", Gabe croaked out. He hugged Cas once more, taking in his brave brothers scent. He murmured, “We will see each other soon. Dean will take care of you real well".

Cas unconsciously rested a hand on Gabe's baby bump. He could literally feel the energy radiating from the pup. He smiled, “Please take care of my niece or nephew too".

Gabe pulled away from the hug to carefully touched Cas bump, “And you take care of my niece or nephew as well Cassie banana".

Dean’s voice sounded just to Cas right, “Rocket and I are definitely going to do that, Gabe".

Castiel felt his lover lightly squeeze his shoulder- instantly he felt anchored. Then, he was startled when Rocket jumped onto his lap, “ _Don't worry papa! Rocket gonna look after my sister real well!”_

Cas titled his head to the side, asking, “Sister?”

 _“Mhmm!”_ Rocket nodded enthusiastically. _“I can feel her calling to me!”_

Cas heart melted. Another thing with pups is the very strong connection they normally have with a growing pup in a wolfs womb. No one could explain why pups shared this very precious connection. He smiled brightly with tears in his eyes, placing a hand on Dean's that rested on his shoulder. He met his lovers green gaze, “Rocket says he's going to be having a little sister".

The alpha beamed with so much love in his eyes. Dean replied warmly, “Well there we go. A little princess on the way".

Castiel chuckled, “Daddy's little girl, I presume?”

Dean winked, “Definitely".

Castiel smiled at Sam and Gabe, “You both take care of each other and this pack”.

Gabe- who was cradling his own tummy now- had a twinkle in his eyes and Sam who was comfortably pressed to his lovers side with an arm slipped around Gabe's mid back, both replied in unison, “We will".

Castiel was then helped onto Dean’s large back with Rocket also perched on his daddy. Dean asked, _“Ready?”_

Castiel nodded, while Rocket- who was very much enjoying the view from atop a massive alpha replied, _“Yeah! Let’s go daddy!”_

And so Castiel cradled Rocket so he wouldn’t slip off before Dean made the journey home. 

Back to Winchester Pack lands with his pregnant mate and his son Rocket.

**

**8 months later**

**Winchester Pack**

Under the stars and moonlight, new Winchester Pack alpha, Dean Winchester and his mate, Omega Castiel Winchester welcomed their little one into the world.

Birthed on a soft bed of fur.

Her name is Ellie May Winchester. 

Ellie had brilliant green eyes, Her fur was as soft as feathers- inheriting a mixture of her daddy's white fur and her papa's black fur. Her fur was the perfect equal mixture of both- black and white layered into each other from snout to tail. She was quite pudgy and gave off the scent of sweet caramel and coconut toffee. She had quite a high amount of energy, wiggling and waddling and crawling around on her big belly, sniffling around in her papa's black fur. 

Another miracle the Winchester Pack witnessed was Cas changing into his wolf form for the first time since his mother had died- brought about before the birthing of little Ellie. According to Mary, it was the normal wolf instinct to transform in order to birth pups- this may well set up the future chances for Cas to change into his wolf form after a little practice and motivation. Of course, Cas won’t be able to walk, but the omega didn’t care- he was just over ecstatic that he could still change into his wolf form. 

He still had it within him.

Cas white furred mate licked at his muzzle, chest rumbling in affection as the great beast encased his little family with warmth and love. Castiel was very tired as he had just given birth 15 minutes ago- he sleepily asked, _“What is she Dean?”_

Dean nuzzled at his daughter, who rolled onto her back, little paws in the air and pink light furred belly on display- her tummy full of milk from her first feed. Dean chuckled at his adorable princess, answering, _“Our little princess is an alpha"._

Castiel slurred sleepily, _“Just like her daddy"._

Dean kept his omega warm as he fell asleep. He fell more in love with the beautiful big, black wolf that Castiel was. He knew that Castiel was the black wolf pup that he tried to kidnap a long time back near the river. 

Dean’s little girl made a little sniffle before burying her head in his white furred chest- falling asleep instantly. 

Already a daddy's little girl.

Before he could doze off, he smelled another familiar scent approach. He instantly knew who it was, shuffling his head to the side, catching little Rocket trying to pad quietly towards them. He smiled and said softly, _“Rocket”._

Rocket stood still, his eyes bugged at being caught. The little one asked, _“Daddy, can I come?”_

_“Of course baby. Come join your papa, little newborn sister and I for a nap"._

Rocket yipped excitedly but at the same time quietly made his way in between Dean and Cas wolf. His eyes peering in awe at his little sleeping sister. He purred and laid his head on his paws- just staring at the new bundle with so much fondness. Rocket muttered, _“She's beautiful. What’s her name, daddy?”_

Dean smiled, _“Her name is Ellie"._

Rocket smiled happily, _“Hello Ellie. I’m your big brother Rocket"._

Little Ellie, as if sensing her brother, let out a huge gummy yawn with paws outstretched before falling asleep once more.

Rocket giggled before he carefully dug himself into his papa's awesome black fur- falling slowly off to sleep.

The great Winchester alpha knew that he would protect his family with all his heart. Whatever has happened- has somehow brought them here. 

All together as one.

**

**8 hours earlier**

**The Novak Pack**

Sam and Gabe Winchester, welcomed a little brown furred floof ball into the world on this warm breezy day.

Gabe had birthed his pup in a wolf den, atop very soft leaves.

His name was Rosco Nicholas Winchester.

Apart from inheriting his daddy's brown fur, little Rosco had Gabriel's warm brown eyes, he was twice the normal birth size of a pup- a big pup. He slept a lot and gave off the fruity scent of strawberries along with milk chocolate. 

Their newborn pup was an omega.

Sam smiled at his little family, _“He's perfect Gabe"_.

Gabe chuckled, _“He's pudgy”._

 _“I love him"_ , Sam licked his pups head, allowing the little sleeping one to give off a complaining whine before actually releasing a snore and falling back into an instant deep sleep.

 _“I think he takes after you in the snoring department",_ Sam teased his exhausted mate.

Gabe scoffed, _“I do not snore!”_

Sam chuckled, _“Its cute though"._

Gabe sighed, _“I love our little family, Sammy"._

Sam rested his head atop his mates _, “I love our little family too, Gabe. Now rest my love"._

Gabe smiled himself into a peaceful dream.

And in that dream- he saw his mothers wolf smiling down on him. 

He knew she was looking down upon Cas and he at this precious moment in their lives.

A new dawn was at hand.

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have finally decided to end this wonderful fic here. It has been an absolute pleasure to write.
> 
> Hopefully a sequel on the way 😏
> 
> I would like to extend my heartiest thanks to all you wonderful readers who have given this fic a chance. Thank you for inspiring me throughout. You are the reason I have completed this fic ❤
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Any last comments and/or kudos 😀


End file.
